Mates For Life
by stuckinadarkplace
Summary: It's been three years since Vampires have come out of the Shadows, but just last year they started claiming Human mates. Bella never wanted this life style but it doesn't mean that she won't be dragged into it. ExB POSSESSIVEWARD! VAMPIRES!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my second Fan fiction! I hope you all like it, and I know the writing quality will be by far a better standard. Tell me if you love it or hate it! On with it!**

**BPOV:**

The masses of people swayed together in the small dark club, grinding as the heavy beat pulsated through the walls.

The stench of cigarettes and alcohol filled the air as the people continued to dance, a slick sheen coating their bodies.

I watched from the side of the mahogany bar, slowly lifting my vodka glass to my lips, welcoming the familiar burn of the harsh alcohol as it made its way down my throat. A small smile tugged on my mouth as I observed the many people, seemingly ignorant to my constant gaze. My eyes trailed back to the Bartender, a large man who had asked me for my number numerous times this evening. I considered giving it to him but his deep red eyes convinced me otherwise.

I looked back to the crowd, getting ready to leave for the night when a group of five people walked in. They were gorgeous, the vampires always were. Vampires had come out around three years ago, claiming that they had lived long enough in the shadows; however ironic that sounded they demanded human submission.

Of course we fought back, but it was in vain. Our strength couldn't match any of theirs. No matter how many people we had, or the weapons we used. They were indestructible and we lost many people in the process. The war only lasted three months.

Last year, vampires started claiming "mates". Now, in classes all female students are taught the mating process. They claim that they can't help who they "Imprint" on or "mate" with. It's all bullshit. The girls just become some fuck buddy, no matter how much they say love is involved.

The five beautiful vampires strode effortlessly at a human pace further into the club, I immediately noticed their eyes, a rich warm butterscotch; they hunted animals. That made them slightly more tolerable. _Slightly._

There were two women in the group and three men, seemingly there were two couples, and one left alone. A small female was the first I noticed, with jet black hair that stuck out in every direction, making it look like someone had cut it off with scissors.

The next one was a man with his arm wrapped possessively around the tiny woman's frame, almost shielding her from the rest of the population in the building, he was tall and lanky, but seemingly fit, covered in scars with honey coloured hair to his hefty shoulder blades.

The next was a woman who could have passed as a model, her figure was to die for and her hair looked like it was made of silk, she was perfect, the only thing that wrecked her was the foul expression contorting her features. Next to her, with a hand on her but, was a large burly guy, bigger than the bar tender. His hair was in tiny, dark curls and two dimples adorned his large cheeks.

Behind them all was a Greek Adonis. His hair was the colour of penny's and his eyes that inviting warm topaz. His features were symmetrical and his height was intimidating.

I scolded myself for thinking of him as a Greek Adonis. I had to leave. Now. Just being in the same room was uncomfortable not only for me, but for the majority of the humans that inhabited it.

I reached into my purse, grabbing a twenty dollar bill and throwing it onto the counter before rushing out. The bartender called out to me, but by the time he started I was nearly out the door. I looked around once more to try to find the vampires, only to find a room full of sweaty, horny humans.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and started out the door, searching for my phone in my purse at the same time. While my head was down, I smacked into something hard, letting out a small 'Oof' in the process.

"Watch it!" I gritted out before raising my head, only to find I had run into a person.

This _thing_ was anything but a person. This was a vampire. The same Vampire that had the penny hair. My Adonis.

"So-Sorry" I stuttered out, knowing just how easily this vampire standing in front of me could kill me with a flick of his wrist. He brought his face up to look me in the eye.

"Look miss don't wo-"He ended his sentence mid-way through. I knew what was happening. What _had _happened. He snapped out of his absolute shock only to gasp and break out into a feral smile.

"Oh. I've found you" His cool, minty breath fanned my face as he started to learn into me, his rich eyes looking into my own, securing the irreversible bond that would forever bind me to him.

"No. Please no" I started to back away, slowly rising my hand to cover my mouth as I did so. His eyes narrowed, before emitting a slight growl.

He immediately rushed to my side, knowing that I was trying to get away from him.

"You're mine." His voice was void of any emotion, the way he said it, so simple, like I wasn't now forever going to belong to him.

_I've mated with a vampire._

**So guys! I know it was really short, but it's just a little sample! How was it? Yay or nay? It was just an idea, so if you don't like it I can get rid of it! Anyway, please review! ciao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I had no idea that this story would be favoured! To the comment that said I might need a beta, or something along those lines, I couldn't agree more. If you could suggest one to me that would be great I still can't believe that you all liked this chapter, so here is another one! Oh! I have a stuckinadarkplace Facebook account now! Add me! My name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace.**

**EPOV:**

She was an alabaster angel, she made my mouth dry at the sight of her, and my pants tighten to the point of insanity. Her beautiful chocolate tresses swirled around her face, her lips forming a beautiful pout. Just standing in her presence made me feel unworthy. She truly was an angel.

But most importantly, she was _my_ angel. I knew I had found my mate, and I had never been happier in my one hundred and three years of meaningless existence. Nothing mattered but her.

She must have realised the ferocious bond that formed between us, her rose-red lips spitting out cries. I didn't even register her pleas of denial and rejection, my brain in its lust induced state only registered one thing.

_She was finally here, and finally all mine._

My face broke out into a large smile, straining my cheeks to the point where it hurt as my feet flew to her, my body drawn to her the same way that my mind was. I was forever tied to this beautiful angel, she had my dead heart in her hands now, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I leaned into her subconsciously, my body wanting to be with hers like we were magnets, "Oh. I've found you" It came out more like a sigh, I started to lean closer, wanting nothing more than to share a passionate kiss under the stars with my new found beauty.

More cries poured out of her mouth as she started to back away from me, obviously distressed over the predicament that we both stared in. The animalistic side of me growled in anger, how dare she try to leave!

I rushed to her once more; intent on showing her how much she was now a part of me and how much I was a part of her. I would simply tell her how she belonged to me, how she would never have another, nor would I, that she would be the mother of my children and then, finally, I would whisper to her that my cock would be the only cock allowed inside her sweet warmth.

Any current boyfriend, fiancé, or husband would have to be eliminated, I would not share my darling, no one deserved her, not even me, but for some strange reason fate has pitied me and brought me a bright star in my dark life.

"You're mine" I stated simply, no emotion portraying me feelings on the situation, my words doing that for me, but the statement was true. That's just it. She is. She always will be. Forever.

A look of horror crossed her features as her delicate hands immediately found her hair, harshly running her fingers through the silky strands.

My beast immediately noticed her distress so I did what any male Vampire would do, I extended a large hand and brought her close to my chest, a deep purr emitting from me as I did so, she started to struggle but a sharp growl on my part stopped her immediately.

"Pl-please just let me g-go, we ca-can pretend thi-this n-ne-never happened!" her small angelic voice sounded through my ears, it was the voice of a goddess, but she spoke the words of a tyrant. I would never let her go; I couldn't and wouldn't find another. We were meant for each other.

A ferocious snarl erupted from my throat, showing her what I thought of her ridiculous statement. She shrunk back further, moulding into my frame and remaining frigid. My beast purred happily at the closeness, and I placed my head into the small crook of her neck, inhaling the wonderful smell of this beautiful girl.

I couldn't stop the moan from coming out, she smelt like heaven, _my own personal heaven_. It was intoxicating and swirled around me, coating me in the wonderful aroma. At the loud sound of my purrs and moans, people had started to look, making a beautiful rush of blood fill the apples of her cheeks.

My nose followed the sweet liquid, sniffing along her neck and face. Her rich blush deepened further as I let out a stream of continuous moans and groans. At this point the tent in my pants twitched with every little movement she made, and I was sure that at any moment it would burst out of my pants. The need to claim her was almost unbearable.

I brought my head back down to the base of her neck, subtly licking the area, just to have a small taste. Her body produced a small moan at the movement which made me do the same. By far that was the best sound I had ever heard, and I knew I would spend eternity just to get her to do it again.

I continued to lick along, trying to find a suitable place to put my mark, the mark that will let all other males, of all species that this beautiful goddess belonged to me, that I wouldn't be afraid to fight for her, that she was mine now.

I had to do it soon, I couldn't let her parade herself in front of other males, you didn't even need half a brain to see her beauty, she would be snatched up in a moment. I needed to do it tonight, with or without her consent.

I was aware that the puncture wound that I would inflict with my teeth would hurt my angel for the first couple of seconds, but after that became somewhat like an aphrodisiac to the maker of said bite mark. The slightest of touches drove the females wild, making them naturally want to consent to the _other_ parts of the mating process.

I lick all the way up to her ear, pressing my body closer to hers as I did so. I placed my mouth directly next to her lobe, so she would be able to hear me but at the same time still give me access to her beautiful, swan like neck.

"My darling angel, come away with me" As I said this I trailed my hand towards hers, lacing my fingers with hers immediately.

She didn't say anything, but slightly lowered her head in defeat, a small nod making her chocolate snarls bounce with the movement. I couldn't help but smile at her submission, to male vampires, it was one of the biggest turn- on's.

I started to pull her to my sliver Volvo, which was slightly covered with small droplets of water, the cool air of Seattle giving everything a slight dew covering. I was past eager to get her home, to show her nights of endless fucking and marking. My dick twitched at the thought.

Our fast paced footsteps echoed over the loud thrumming of the club as we walked away, the sound becoming less and less apparent as I continued to drag my beauty along with me.

I was almost to my car when I heard a small whisper from my baby behind me. "I'm Bella" I turned around to face her, her head still cast down as she pulled her hands out of mine to wring her own in shyness. I smiled once more, "Well my mate, I'm Edward"

**AN: Here you go! After getting those reviews, how could I not write another chapter? I hope it is satisfactory! As I said before, thank you so much to those who reviewed, and if you haven't please do! Also don't forget to add me on Facebook! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks for those really kind reviews! I didn't get many though, so maybe this story isn't as good as I thought? Oh well, its okay (: Once again, thank you! Here is your chapter, as promised, oh and just to let you know, it will mostly be written in EPOV, since I think that I write his better than I do BPOV, what do you think? Here you go!**

**EPOV:**

She was so delicate, so tiny; I was beginning to wonder if I would even be able to fit my girth inside her.

_Like that would stop you, you would take her anyway._

I couldn't agree with myself more than at that moment, nothing would stop be from taking this alabaster angel that now stood shyly in front of me, nothing would stop me from pounding my dick into her pussy, nothing would stop me from _finally_ claiming her as mine.

At my silence, the beauty that stood before me raised her chocolate brown iris's, the beautiful swirls of brown were coated with thick, dark lashes, the subtle movement so innocent, it made me want to corrupt her all the more.

The thought of bringing out the minx in this woman made an unneeded breath of air in my throat catch. She was obviously unaware of the vixen that she was, the way her feminine hips swang when she walked, or the way her hair cascaded down her back in little flicks and curls, she reeked of sex appeal.

To be inside this woman would be the sweetest of gifts and the hardest of tortures. To remain in control while inside her tight, warm, wet heat would be near impossible. If the sight of her could nearly bring me to my knees, then what would happen when her beautiful body was not covered by the offending pieces of fabric?

I couldn't stop the thoughts from running through my brain, constantly, like they were on repeat forever ongoing. They were of her, holding my hand as the vicar pronounced us as man and wife, as she was claimed as my own, of her telling me that after our hours of fiery love, for the first time I would be a father, us walking through the park, holding hands over the swell of her belly.

Soon enough this would be true. Her love for me would be undeniable, as mine already was for her. She would confess it in the throes of the passion, consuming her as it would consume me, which all too soon would be reality. My dick was painfully hard, wanting to be encased in my beauty's heat.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella, come with me" my words coming out like a gentle caress, wanting to give her a chance to submit without force, although force would not be hesitated on if she refused to come with me.

Her face showed a flicker of worry, the smallest amount that if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't f caught it at all, but at this point in time, I let it go, I was far more worried of what would happen if my dick wasn't covered in her juices in the next thirty minutes.

Without a second thought, my reasonably larger hand encased hers and continued to pull her to my dew covered car. I harshly pulled the car door open, ushering this beauty in with the up-most care that I muster in this intense moment, the sexual need becoming so over whelming that the beast inside me considered claiming her in the back seat of my car numerous times.

I ran at Vampire speed to my side of the car, not even bothering to do my own seatbelt as I took off down the street, the familiar purr of the engine becoming louder the harder my leather encased foot pressed down on the accelerator.

My hand trailed over the console, further down and into the seat which currently occupied my angel. A sharp gasp escaped her cherry lips as my fingers, as gentle as feathers, started to caress her thighs.

The sly touches drove her wild, the way her hips would lift slightly when my hand reached higher up her thigh was enough to show that I wasn't the only one having problems with restraint.

For Seattle the roads were mostly empty, only a few cars passing in the time I kept my hand on my beautiful angel's creamy, silk smooth thigh.

The fog that surrounded the car was nowhere near as thick as the scent of my girl's arousal. It clouded the car in the heavenly aroma, making my hand clamp down on her delicate thigh as I smelt the wonderful scent increase with every loving rub.

I pulled up to my apartment, in the new wealthy estate that starred in the heart of Seattle. I lived here alone so intrusion would not be a problem.

Hastily, I came to her door, nearly pulling it off its hinges to claim the tressure that sat inside. Picking her up by the waist, I lifted her to my chest, forcing her to wrap her lean legs around my hips. The sensation was unbearable, a hefty moan escaped my throat at the feel of her heat so close to my cock.

_Soon._

For the first time I bent down slightly to capture my lips with my angel. She stiffened for a fraction of a second, but once I pulled her to me more forcefully, her plump, vanilla flavoured lips latched onto my own, it was pure ecstasy, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

_Unless her pussy was an option._

I started a fast pace towards the elevator, barely able to keep my canines from dropping to mark her right here on the street. The warm air of the foyer ran over our bodies, making her body seem even hotter, the feel scorching me to my bones.

I pressed the large button of the elevator, my lips still not detaching from my angels. Her tiny hands hesitantly rose to my neck, feeling the baby soft hairs that adorned the nape of my neck. The feel of her hands on my head was enough to make me moan once again and thrust harshly against her covered pussy.

This time it was her turn to moan, a loud, throaty whimper that made me continue to hump her like a dog in heat. The elevator dinged and I wasted no time in stepping in, pressing the button for my floor from memory.

I broke away from her, looking into her eyes to see that the once chocolate depths were now a deep cocoa, the very essence of lust seeping of her pores. I couldn't stand to feel her lips off mine for any longer, so I quickly sought out her delectable lips, re-attaching them, hoping that I had given her enough time to get a few gulps of air into her lungs.

I pushed her into the wall of the elevator, satisfied with the small thump her back made against the wood. Her legs wrapped even tighter around my waist if that was possible and she continued to kiss me feverishly, grinding against me with just as much passion.

I started to rhythmically buck against her, hitting her once particularly hard.

_Oh god._

The familiar sound of the elevator once more alerted me that I was one step closer to finally claiming her.

_I've waited too long, I have to have her now._

Not bothering with a key, I broke the lock on the door, un-surprised to hear a small gasp work its way out of her mouth at the animalistic behaviours I was displaying.

Her legs were still planted firmly around my waist as I rushed to get us to my bedroom. The large king bed becoming one of the best things I had ever invested in, in my entire life.

After placing one last lingering kiss, I kicked the door shut, walking over to the gold and black covers, I laid my girl down and observed her, the dark snarls making her look like an angel, her eyes, hooded with lust, making it look like she had done this a thousand of times before….

I snapped out of my inner thoughts as jealousy coursed through me, I had to mark her _right. Fucking. Now._

I placed my head in the crook of her neck, inhaling in deeply the scent of my soon to be lover, the coolness of my breath causing her body to break out in Goosebumps.

I let my tongue sneak out and place a long lick against her neck, a feminine moan resounded around the room and the legs on my waist clamped to me even tighter.

Letting my sharp canines drop, I leant in, pressing down as I felt my sharp teeth pierce my angels skin like butter.

**AN: I know that was cruel! But now you will have to review if you want to get an awesome lemony scene! Thank you to those who reviewed, and if you haven't, please do! Remember, if we could get to 50 reviews, I promise you a chapter! Add me on Facebook! My name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OMG! Thanks for the really kind reviews guys! I honestly didn't think that I would get the reviews I wanted, plus more in one night, but it just shows how awesome you guys are! Thank you to those who reviewed, as promised here is your chapter!**

**EPOV:**

The agonisingly warm liquid coated my tastebuds a rich red as I pulled more and more of the sweet ambrosia into my mouth.

My teeth kept penetrating her skin, the area of her lower neck getting whiter and more translucent the more blood I took from her giving body. Her eyes started to cloud a hazy cream, at this I knew I had taken enough for the mating to officially take place.

It was rather primal, the way vampires mated. Of course I knew the basics but nothing could have warned me of the onset of the emotional turmoil that I had already experienced, and this was just the begging.

Her body was singing to me, drawing me closer with her own personal siren song, and as a misguided sailor, I would happily go to my death if it was at the hands of the beautiful creature that lay before me. I gently retracted my sharp canines, knowing that the marred flesh on her neck would be tender for a small while. I with drawled my head completely, licking the fresh wound of its sweet nectar before doing so.

I was sure that my once honey coloured eyes were now a deep ebony, proof that this girl was making me insatiable. I was constantly wanting, lusting, and _always_ craving.

My dark eyes found the beautiful girls before me, the pools of lustful chocolate, deep enough to swim in, to get lost in, to never want to be found. She drew me in like a moth to a flame; our passion was incredibly dangerous, but inevitable. The full effect of the pull she had on me was indescribable, as was the emotions that I felt with it. She held me to her; to this earth. Without her my existence would be a wasted.

Looking at her, I couldn't hold myself back any longer, the way her chest rose in a delectably sinful way, or the way her moist tongue would come out to lick her pink lips was my very undoing. The beast was out of its cage, and he was ready to _fully_ claim his mate.

I reached up to my chest quickly, ripping my shirt off, the action making numerous buttons on the once expensive shirt fly to every crevice. The heavy scent of Bella's arousal once again tainted the air. A growl roared through my chest, seemingly unfazed the beauty before me.

A small smirk claimed said beauty's face as she pulled her supple body from my grasp, making me snarl in rage, I would have her, and I would have her _now._

Her smirk widened further, nearly showing the whites of her teeth, why was she smiling? Faster than I had seen a human move, she galloped off the bed, aiming for the relatively hidden door on her right.

Even with my Vampire speed, I didn't catch her, so fazed by her beauty; she left me a snarling, whimpering mess.

The familiar sound of a door lock had me banging on the wooded door frame with rage, the small separation too much. Her small laugh filled my ear drums. _She wanted to play? Then we will play._

A smirk tore its way onto my face, I wanted to claim my mate so badly that I was sure that I would have a permanent case of blue balls, but I knew it would just give me the chance to dominate her again.

Without a moment of hesitation, I pulled back from the door, before grabbing it and ripping it right of its hinges.

_Fuck._

Standing there before me, naked as the day she was born, was my mate. A cheeky smile stood out permanently and I was surprised that I hadn't shot my load. The sight was just too much.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her well rounded, but thin, womanly curves. She was perfect, just from view I knew her tits would fit my hands perfectly. I whimpered, taking the chance to sneak a glance at her lower form.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

She was bare, completely bare. I could feel the drops of pre-cum leaking off my tip.

I snarled the sound so loud that the walls of my apartment shook slightly. Running up to her at vampire speed, I threw her over my back, speeding to the bed to make tonight the best if both of our existences.

Throwing her down non to softly onto the bed, I ripped my pants off, I went commando anyway, I didn't want barriers in-between us. _I couldn't stand them._

The cool air hit my cock, making me shudder in pleasure, I could see my baby's glistening core from here, and I couldn't even deny that it made my steel hard cock, even harder.

I could hear her uneven breathing and erratic heartbeat, everything just slowed down.

I roughly clawed my way up the bed, to secure my place behind my angel. Her stomach was pressed firmly to the bed, her lips panting out small huffs and her eyes so hooded I knew that the lust would have been driving her insane.

I didn't even need to check to see if she was ready, I knew she would be, I could see it, and more importantly, I could _smell_ it.

My large, calloused hands found her hips, running them over her thighs slightly before reaching around her stomach, lifting her two mouth-watering globes closer to me.

Her ass was pressed firmly to my front, the tip of my cock penetrating her small canal.

With a growl that rumbled through my chest, I pulled my hips back slightly, before pushing all the way in. All air in my lungs left, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. My brain only registered two things; _you're inside your mate, and thrust as hard and deep as you fucking can._

Without another thought, I roughly pulled out, almost to the brink where I fell out, and pushed back in.

_Sweet mother fucking Christ._

Both feminine and masculine moans and whimpers bounced off the walls, the heavy sound of panting and skin slapping the only sound that broke the binding silence. My head pushed into the crook of her sweet neck, licking the small beads of sweat that had formed there in her lust induced state.

Her moans got louder and louder, and soon enough her body was pounding against mine, her back hitting me with just as much ferocity that I was hitting her with.

"Ungh Ed-Edward, right there, u-uh, yes, harder! Faster please!"

With even more determination, my eyebrows scrunched together as I further hunched myself over my angels form.

I set my pace so hard that I was pushing her body upwards, the headboard banging against the wall continuously.

_She was_ _mine now, my woman, now, forever._

"_Minneee! *thrust* Mine! *Thrust* *Thrust* Mine! _My words almost coming out like a hiss, letting her know she was now mine forever, making my words more pronounced as I stroked into her further, so deep that my full length was encased by her warmth.

"Ohhhh, oh yes! Yours! Yours!" I growled my appreciation; she will remember it, _always._

She was dangerously close now, I could feel her tight silken walls start to squeeze my cock, her breath coming out even faster the tempo of her heart changing to such a rapid pace, if I had been in a better mind frame I would have been concerned.

With one last, powerful stroke, white blinded my vision as I began to feel my girl fully pulsate on my length. My seed filled her stomach as she let out a large battle cry, showing that she had finally submitted to both me and my beast. I couldn't be happier.

After stars had subsided from my vision, I stayed inside her, the feel of her moist back on my own too great to let go. I pulled her to the side, falling slightly as I spooned her, listening to her breathing even out until we both fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: TAA DAA! I hope you liked the lemony bit ^_^ could we get to 80 reviews? If so, I will update! So no update till then! Sorry! Oh and just to clear some things up: **_PLEASE READ! vvvvvvvvv_

_**STUCKINADARKPLACE'S VAMPIRE FACTS:**_

_**MALE VAMPIRES ARE VERY POSSESSIVE.**_

_**MY VAMPIRES CAN SLEEP.**_

_**HUMAN FEMALES THAT HAVE BEEN MATED WITH LIVE AS LONG AS A AVERAGE VAMPIRE DOES, WHICH IS ETERNITY, ALTHOUGH THEY STAY WARM, HAVE BLOOD, AND CAN REPRODUCE.**_

_**VAMPIRES WANT CHILDREN, BUT THEY WILL KEEP THERE MATE ABOVE ALL OTHERS.**_

_**VAMPIRES ONLY HAVE ONE MATE.**_

_**THEY WILL NEVER LET THERE MATE GO.**_

_**MALE VAMPIRES WON'T LET ANYONE TOUCH THERE MATE.**_

_**VAMPIRES STILL SPARKLE, BUT HUMANS HAVE TO BE USED TO IT.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks guys! I didn't think I would get reviewed so quickly, but you are all so awesome! Thank you for the extremely kind reviews, and Bella's resistance and non-resistance will be explained in later chapters! Once more here are the official Stuckinadarkplace's Vampire facts (I added another one!)**

_**1. MALE VAMPIRES ARE VERY POSSESSIVE.**_

_**2. MY VAMPIRES CAN SLEEP.**_

_**3. HUMAN FEMALES THAT HAVE BEEN MATED WITH LIVE AS LONG AS A AVERAGE VAMPIRE DOES, WHICH IS ETERNITY, ALTHOUGH THEY STAY WARM, HAVE BLOOD, AND CAN REPRODUCE.**_

_**4. VAMPIRES WANT CHILDREN, BUT THEY WILL KEEP THERE MATE ABOVE ALL OTHERS.**_

_**5. VAMPIRES ONLY HAVE ONE MATE, BUT A HUMAN FEMALE CAN HAVE MULTIPLE MALE VAMPIRE MATES, ALTHOUGH THEY WON'T SHARE, SO THEY WILL DEFINATLEY FIGHT FOR THE FEMALE.**_

_**6. THEY WILL NEVER LET THERE MATE GO.**_

_**7. MALE VAMPIRES WON'T LET ANYONE TOUCH THERE MATE.**_

_**8. VAMPIRES STILL SPARKLE, BUT HUMANS HAVE TO BE USED TO IT.**_

**EPOV:**

The unfamiliar feeling of a warm body wrapped around mine and the sound of a steady heart beat roused me from my sleep. Still in a dormancy induced haze, I sat up slightly as the events of last night came rushing back to me. I remembered what had taken place, how I had mated, how I had claimed, and how my mate now fully belonged to me.

At the thought of this a large smile broke out onto my face as I let out a soft content sigh, placing my large head back into my mates silky brown strands, taking deep sniffs every so often while stroking the soft tresses slowly between my fingers, relishing in the smell of both our essences combined.

I knew every male would be able to tell that she was mine, from here on out, she would reek of my scent, for I would never let her go without it, with her beauty it was obvious that she would draw the attention of other males, and now that I had finally found my mate, I definitely wasn't going to let her go.

The slight shuffle of the body next to mine brought my attention back to my beautiful angel's features. Her heartbeat was still as steady as before, and her breathing had not changed; she was still asleep. She slowly rolled over to face me, letting me see her beauty to the full extent. Her delicate eyebrows were scrunched and her pouty lips were continuously letting out small whimpers. My mate was having nightmares.

Before I could stop it, my Vampire instincts took over as I pulled her tiny body underneath mine, letting most of my weight go on top of her. Immediately her whimpering ceased as she clutched to my body, letting her legs tangle with mine. Vampires usually slept on top of their mate, possessive as they were, Vampires felt the need to protect their mates at all times, and sleeping like this was just one way to ensure it.

From this position, I could easily feel her warmth against my twitching length, and the way she was sticking to me, wasn't helping my problem in the slightest. The resist to thrust was agony, having being inside her once had turned me un-satiable, I knew from the moment I was inside her, I would crave her like this forever.

Her tiny face pressed further into my bare chest, sniffing me slightly before snuggling in further, placing her red-rose lips tight against my torso. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping, but had forced myself to quiet it down a fraction to stop from waking my sleeping beauty.

I wanted to let her sleep for as long as possible, as I knew for a human female, mating with a male Vampire took a lot of their strength. She would need to rest to let the pheromone that I released into her body take full effect. I had already noticed the slight changes that her body had made, her hips were curvier, making it perfect to accommodate a growing vampire infant, the way her skin had grown even paler, the softness was still there but her skin was firm, which would refrain her from getting any injuries.

The loud sound of her pulse began to quicken, at this, I knew she would soon wake up. Her mouth started to twitch and her delicate eyelashes brushed her high cheek bones slightly as her eyelids fluttered open. A look of confusion was immediately placed onto her face before she looked to me, recognition dawning on her.

Her hands roughly slapped over her face, hiding her chocolate irises from my view "Oh, it wasn't a dream" She moaned out her words, obviously distressed that she had been mated with.

Anger coursed through my veins, Why wasn't she happy about this? Didn't she find me attractive? Was making love with me that bad?

As these questions raced through my brain, she must have realised that I had been feeling dejected as she quickly placed her hand on my arm.

"Hey, I don't mean it that way, I don't want this at all, but there is nothing wrong with you, if I leave now maybe we can stop the mating and you can find a girl that would happily ma-" I cut her off with a deep snarl before anymore traitorous words could spill from her lips.

Suddenly realising that I was still on top of her, I let all my weight go, affectively trapping her beneath me, at the sudden weight change, my Bella recognised her current predicament and started to squirm, causing her _bare_ pussy to rub up against my aching cock.

The moan that resinated in my throat caused her to stop for a moment before wriggling even more, desperate to be free from my steel caged arms. It wasn't helping her case, and if I was being honest, it turned me on all the more. The delicious friction she was making made me wa-

_Unghhhh._

Her sex rubbed against me torturously, sending me into a lust induced frenzy, and I knew I wanted, no _needed _to be inside her _immediately._

I reached for her shoulders, trying to still her for the slightest of moments so I could slide my dick into her wet, warm, pussy, but she stayed fighting, no matter how many snarls or growls I threatened her with.

I needed her desperately; I knew only one way to make her submit to me, although I knew it would cause her slight pain. Sighing I leaned down to her neck, placing my large retractable canines at a different spot on her neck, effectively piercing the skin that resided there. A small cry of pain left her throat before her eyes unwillingly closed as moans streamed from her mouth.

Tiny, delicate hands clutched at my broad shoulders as I drank from her, the sweet tangy liquid filling my mouth in heavy gulps. Her hips tightened and flexed, obviously showing that she had had enough of this sweet torture and was overly ready for my cock.

I hastily brought my hips back, getting ready to fill the need the clenched in my lower stomach at every passing moment I looked at my angel. Just as the tip penetrated her sweet sex a loud banging from the front door resounded through my apartment.

The sound of heavy footsteps trailed through, but the only thing I register was that smell, it was distinctive.

_It was male._

**AN: So, yeahhhhhhh! There you go! I will update again if we get to 120 reviews? Pretty please? Thank you once again to those who reviewed, and if you haven't yet, please do! Till then lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Once again, I underestimated how great you all were, as you all reviewed over 120 in one night! Thank you! Anyway, it's raining here and pretty windy and cold, so I thought what better time to do some Fanfic updating? Here you go! And yes, finally a BPOV! Just so you know, there won't be many of them, so it's like a little treat when you do get them! **

**BPOV:**

At the resonating sounds of heavy boot footsteps, the large well-toned body above me stilled instantly. Grasping on to Edwards shoulders more tightly then before, I brought my face close to his, hesitantly raising a slender manicured hand onto his cool cheek.

I looked to Edwards chiselled features, his sleek eyes portraying his emotions perfectly. The once warm, honey coloured eyes were now being threatened to be overtaken by a deep ebony, the dark slowly taking over the light.

The footsteps of the unknown intruder were now increasingly louder, as were Edward's growls, his face becoming more vicious with every impure sound that broke out intimate bubble. I couldn't see around Edward's back, but by the creaking in the almond coloured floors, I knew that the offending person was now standing right outside the white closed door.

Slowly, the door creaked open, obviously showing it's discontentment of being pushed, as if it knew of the confrontation that would now happen due to the fact that Edward had only just mated with me, I paled instantly at the thought of the fate of the offending victim.

Artificial light slowly sunk in, basking both Edward and I in its sickly orange glow. Edward, now fully aware of the intruder, slid his length fully inside me, a passionate moan expelling out of both our lips at the movement.

He vigorously rubbed my face alongside with his; as though to mark me with his scent, but before I could contemplate it, Edward had spun us both around while pinning me under him so quickly that the whole movement was simply a blur.

The snarls that fell from Edward's mouth were vicious, steady, _deadly._

His large canines became more pronounced as the bulky feet continued for another pace, his eyes were rabid and his robust form continued to push mine further into the mattress, almost trying to conceal me from the eyes of the blatant individual.

Due to my current position, I couldn't see anything bar Edward's murderous features; the saying 'if looks could kill' didn't have a proper definition until now. He was the epitome of malevolence.

An unknown boisterous voice filtered through my ears "Edward! Have you mated!" Edward didn't reply, merely letting out more and more snarls and possessive growls, whispering a constant stream of the word 'mine' as he did so.

I stayed rigid as the unwelcomed visitor that I now knew to be male progressed further. Edward continued to stay full sheathed inside me, all the while steadily rubbing his face over every inch of my face.

"Edward!" The panicked tone of the man's voice proved that he had never witnessed Edward acting like this before, Edward didn't say anything, instead opting to lick my cheeks and neck, even as a human I could smell his scent on me, it made me wonder how powerful I would now smell to a vampire.

A steady sound of retreating footsteps and the occasional hushed mutter of 'Carlisle' or 'not sure… he is different' sounded after the retreating figure until the sharp pull of the front door could be heard. Edward stilled once more, cocking his head to the side slightly, before the familiar sound of a door slamming burst through the apartment.

At this, Edward had visibly slumped; all tension that he was once holding in his body was now released as his warm mouth placed butterfly kisses along the hollow of my throat.

My hands once more found his cheeks, dragging his seductive lips from my jugular. His eyes had now returned to their normal bright golden, contrasting brightly with the paleness of his hard skin.

His braced his arms on either side of my head, I was unsure on what he was doing until I felt the euphoric feeling of a hard nudge in-between my legs. Roughly, Edward grabbed one of my thighs, bringing my leg to fall over his shoulder. He slid in and out, the erotic sound of him driving in and out of my pussy bringing me to the edge.

The feeling was incredibly sinful; the deep powerful strokes he made with his hips brought a wide range of mindless words to fall seamlessly out of my mouth. His silken lips placed delicate kisses along my jaw and neck, a large contrast to the way his deep and powerful thrusts ravaged my body.

His breathing started to get more erratic, as did his thrusts, they were more powerful, sliding so deep inside me that it made my toes curl in pre-orgasmic bliss. The new feeling of the tightening in the pit of my stomach alerted me to how close I really was. Grunts spilled recklessly from Edward's mouth as I was temporarily blinded, the pressure in my lower stomach too much.

As I came his name was repeated on my lips like a prayer, and with a loud snarl from him he pushed into me deeper than ever before, his seed coating my walls as I pulsated around him.

He stayed inside me once more, letting me fully feel the effects of the orgasm he had given me before pulling out of my now sore pussy.

His arms cradled my now sweaty but lucid frame. I closed my eyes, getting ready for sleep when a felt a wet line form across my cheek, all the way to my mouth. I froze, unsure of what it was before I snapped my eyes open. The offending item was Edward's tongue, seemingly caught in the act, his eyes went wide and he haltered all movements.

"Why do you keep doing that? Doesn't knowing that I'm yours enough?" I couldn't keep the anger out of my voice, the constant rubbing, licking and biting was getting old real fast. His eyes narrowed into slits as his grip on my stomach became subsequently tighter, his chest pressed firmly to my back.

A low voice prodded at my ear, his cool breath tickling my neck as he whispered "Your _my_ mate, and _I _will do what _I_ want to _my_ mate when _I_ see fit" following this, his cool, serpent like tongue traced the shell of my ear before sucking the small lobe into his mouth, the breathy moans that escaped me just proved his statement all the more true, no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

I rolled over to face him, his cool, hard chest coming in contact with the sensitive flesh on my torso. Immediately he wrapped his arms around me even tighter, squeezing me to his chest, as if I was going to disappear. I wasn't going anywhere without some answers first.

"Edward" My voice sounded slightly whiny but it drew his attention, a small hum coming from him, permitting me to ask him what I was about to.

"Why were you so possessive of me before?" the words coming out more like an inquisitive sigh, his eyes met mine, before they flickered down to my lips, then back up to my eyes.

"You don't know how desirable you are, do you? I just know someone will try to take you from me" his eyes grew dark as he pressed his face into the top of my cleavage, nuzzling it slightly before he growled out "_But I will never let that happen"_ his words almost like a hiss, spoke an unneeded promise, I was forever his.

**AN: So, yeah :D hope you like it! So I have a day or so to ponder, I will update at 200 reviews! Thank you once again to those who reviewed and if you haven't please do! Add me on Facebook! My name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace. Remember; I will update at 200 reviews! Pretty please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am so sorry guys! I actually have a very good reason. (Please read below)**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe you have heard of Kony? If not, Kony is a man in Africa that steals children from their homes. He forces the girls to become sex slaves and gives the boy's guns, then makes them shoot and mutilate people, including their own parents. He has already forced 30,000 children to become part of his army, and to top it all off, he doesn't have a cause. He does it for power, and it sickens me. Not many people know of him, when they should. The government needs to track him, and free these kids from this awful man. So anyway, I went to Sydney with friends for a few days and tried to make Kony known. Thank you to those who read this, as it is something I'm really passionate about. Please search up KONY 2012 on YouTube, It shows exactly what's going on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so once again thank you to those who reviewed, and you will always be mine will be updated tomorrow (:<strong>

**EPOV:**

Wide, docile, chocolate coloured iris's stared into my own.

The heavenly mix of deep brown and rich cocoa searched my very being, tracing my every feature as I traced hers.

Her eyes were like windows to her soul, her emotions clouding her vision as she continued to memorise my every feature.

I couldn't be happier at our current position. My large hand was placed firmly on her tiny waist, my grip unforgiving, her chest was pressed snugly to my front, the comforting feel of her heart beating against my torso lulling me into a lucid state, and her long lean legs bound tightly with my own.

Her heavenly aroma swirled around me, I was coated in the scent like a heavy fog, and it called to me like no other. The very smell of her being brought back hazy visions of the previous moments we shared.

I couldn't recall what had exactly happened before, only small snippets. I knew someone had come into my apartment, and my beast had obviously thought said person was a threat, although I still can't remember who. All I know is that hot, passionate fucking was soon followed.

Just the thought of her tight warmth made my member stand for attention on my Bella's warm thigh, but I knew if I didn't get up now, I would never let her leave this bed, I didn't even want to think about what would happen when she starts to ovulate.

_It will be the best time in your fucking life. Ever._

Okay, maybe my beast had a point, but I also knew that he would be most dominant at this time, and being as possessive as I am, I knew that anyone he thought was a threat to my mate would be terminated. It was rather primal, really.

Subconsciously I drew her in close, placing my head in her delicate snarls. The smell of her very essence caused me to shudder in pleasure, and automatically buck into her thigh.

I placed a lingering kiss with puckered lips onto her bare shoulder blade, the creamy skin contrasting greatly with the dark that took hold of her tresses before I pulled back, expelling a saddened sigh as I did so.

The crisp sheets rumpled slightly as I pulled my much larger frame from the warm body beside me. Immediately, she rolled over, leaving a large portion of the bed unoccupied.

Her small arms draped over the edge of the bed as her mahogany coloured ringlets spread out onto the white sheets, almost making a halo around her graceful features.

Tearing my eyes from her now rigid form, I stiffly brought my feet to the bed, not flinching when my icy feet found the equally cold floor.

I walked at human pace to her side of the bed, intent on taking her to the bath; I knew she would be quite sore after out coupling.

Her orbs followed my lazy frame, her eyes scrutinizing my every movement, after raising an eyebrow her gaze dropped and she slumped further into the bed.

Bending down slightly, I placed my large forearms under her warm, rigid frame. Her eyes widened and she stayed so still, if I wasn't a vampire myself, I would have questioned if she actually was one as well.

I lifted her up, cradling her to my chest. She was light for a human, even with my advanced strength I could tell that. I would have to have her build her strength up for when she will carry my child, although I don't think now would be an appropriate time to discuss that delicate subject.

I padded softly into the large, cold ensuite bathroom that joined with our bedroom. Pushing the white door open, I brought my hand to the wall, immediately seeking the lights. Once found, a bright artificial glow coated every surface. My baby was squinting due to the sudden change of unobscured light.

Placing her feather light body onto the chilly counter, I reached over to turn the small taps of the overly large bath, a heavy, hot steam filling the room in moments.

Rushing back over to her, I noticed her running her hands over her arms, an obvious attempt at trying to warm up, so without a second thought I raced back to the bath, lowering both myself and her into it in record time.

The warm water covered my freezing body bringing a gentle sigh from my lips. Closing my eyes and tilting my head back, I drew my mate into my chest, relishing in the feeling of soft skin against mine.

I turned her supple body around to straddle my own, her warm heat sitting just above the place I wanted it most. I brought her head to my neck, cradling her there, just to feel her rhythmic breath on the hollow of my neck.

"Do you want kids?" The words came out of her mouth in a hurry, the small vibrating on my chest one of the only proofs that she actually said it.

I slowly cupped her cheek, bringing it close to mine so I could mark her with my scent "Of course I would, I can't wait to see you swollen with my child" I had day dreamed about her being pregnant from the instant I saw her, and I couldn't wait for it to be reality.

A sad whimper brought me out of my inner reviling as I noticed the sullen look placed on my mates face. Immediately I started to purr as I brought her close to my chest once more.

"Baby, what's wrong?" My tone was almost like a plea, I never wanted my mate to be upset. Ever.

She hesitantly brought her eyes up to mine, small traces of tears evident in her irises.

"Will you know when I'm pregnant?" another sigh followed this, and I just nodded, I would be able to tell straight away. "Do you want kids?" I hoped so, I wanted nothing more than to see her swollen with my child, proof that my cock had slid deep inside her warmth where no other man had gone.

She brought her hand up to her nose, wiping it while sniffling. "I guess so, I just feel too young to be a mama… I guess I don't have a choice though, right?" her words took on a sour note, she obviously didn't want this. Well I needed this.

"My mate, I need this, it's proof that you're mine!" My voice sounded desperate, I wanted her to admit it more than anything.

Her eyes narrowed, and she brought her face close to mine, her sweet breath fanning over my jaw, she hesitantly rose to my cheek, rubbing it back and forth, putting my scent all over her, she would reek of me, even I could smell it on her.

I then knew it was time to put a baby inside my mate.

**AN: So umm yeah! There you go! Once again sorry about the delay, but if you read ^^^^^ my explanation before, you would know why. Thank you to those who reviewed, and if you haven't, please do! I know you can get to 200! Add me on Facebook, My name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi guys! Thank you for the incredibly kind (as usual) reviews! To answer a few man questions, yes, the people in the club were the Cullen's, yes they were Vampires, and yes, the females were changed into full vampires, and that will be explained later on. As for the review inquiring about why I took down my other story, well, through PM on numerous occasions I had received threats and awful statements, some saying things that I would rather not repeat. I didn't know why this person was saying it, but it still continued, anyway, after I released my last chapter, I got an incredibly rude one, that took away my passion for the story. I decided that taking it down was the best option, so I did. I'm incredibly sorry, but I just couldn't deal with that. Anyway, here is a new chapter, I actually wrote one last night, but my computer shut down when I was nearly done and I lost it -.-.**

**BPOV:**

An inky raven took over the beautiful golden tawny, the once patient orbs had now fully submitted to the feral beast that had taken over. His expression darkened slightly, taking on a savage demeanour. His very being resonated power, and in some sick masochistic way, I wanted to submit to him.

Large cool hands slid down my bare sides, stopping harshly to enclose my hips, his clasp almost to the point of pain. A slight whimper clawed its way up my throat, but I couldn't decide if it was from fright or the lustful feelings he was eliciting from my tender body.

His grip tightened further, snapping me out of the lust induced trance his traitorous fingers had placed on my body. Raising my head slightly, I narrowed my eyes, pushing my feeble hands against his cold, well-toned torso.

Edward either ignored my protests or just didn't feel them at all, as his silken hands continued to sensually rub at my waist as my head subconsciously lolled to the side, unable to stop the series of emotions that crashed over me from the simplest of actions that his long talented fingers could provoke on my all too willing form.

I couldn't control my body when it came to him, and it angered me like no other, my head lifted once more, and I brought my hands back to his chest, the now familiar feeling of his body welcome under my palms.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks in anger, as the man before me continued to ignore my constant complaint. I didn't fully understand why he was doing this, the only other time I had seen this type of behaviour from him was when he wanted to ma-

Oh.

_Oh._

A loud sigh expelled from my lips as I realised what he was trying to do, I was an independent woman and he couldn't sway me with gentle caresses or sugar coated words. But I was also a human woman, even if I had certain vampire chromosomes altering my genes at the very moment, I would not be able to fight off a six foot four man with my 5 foot three frame. I would have to distract him, and the very thought made me internally groan with distaste.

After squeezing my eyes closed tightly, I brought my face close to his; the harsh feel of his unneeded breath skimming my lips was enough to make my own hitch. Clenching my teeth tightly to resist the urge to kiss him, I raised my hands to his face, the coolness of his cheeks causing my sweltering body to break out in Goosebumps.

As soon as he recognized my slender fingers on his face, he heedlessly brought his own up to hold mine in place, his hold unforgiving, all the while continuing to whisper in a hushed tone.

"Mine... Baby! Mine! Now!" His voice was aggressive and his eyes held a certain maniacal gleam, I knew that if I didn't act soon, that it would be too late.

I licked my lips, keeping my eyes on his as I watched his perfect mouth curl over in a snarl, before letting out a stream of throaty whimpers and growls.

I definitely knew I had his attention, but I just needed to get out of the situation that he currently had me in. My body was pressed tightly to his own, not letting a flicker of air between us.

Without a second thought, I brought my heat close to his cock, teasingly rubbing it along his now prominent erection. Suddenly, the hands holding mine dropped as his mouth fell open and his head threw back, expelling moans that made me want to continue to touch his magnificent body in the most intimate ways.

Before he could register it, I was off his lap and placing my pruned feet onto the cool black tiles, sparing the slightest glance back to find a confused look covering his sharp features.

Turning back, as naked as the day I was born, I started to sprint into the warm large bedroom, swinging my head to and fro to find the nearest exit for my possible escape. The sound of swishing water alerted me that I had to start running if I wanted even the slightest chance to get out of the mating process that binded me to the stranger chasing after my naked body.

Growls echoed behind me as my pounding footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor, trying not to slip as the water still remained on my form.

"Isabella! Get back here!" Edward's thunderous voice sounded behind me, pushing my body to sprint even faster than before.

Expensive paintings coated the white walls as I passed, and false light continued to pour from every crevice in the apartment. The constant smell of cinnamon and one that was completely Edward forced my body to push harder, I could see the door and freedom was so close I could almost taste it on the tip of my tongue.

Harsh pants expelled from my lips as I felt my human body slowing down, and I prayed that I had ran in time for me to reach the door, but I knew from the continuous thumping on the wood that I would not make my escape.

Snarls bounced off the walls, causing my heart to quicken, I was almost afraid of what he would do if he caught me.

_When he caught me._

I was an arm's reach away from the door when a heavy body pounced on my own, effectively trapping me under its confines. Harsh breathing blew on my ear and growls sounded through the chest of the vampire on top of me.

"You. Are. Mine!" each word was laced with venom; I knew I was in trouble. "Why would you even think you could get away? You're mine for eternity!" A single tear slid down my face at his proclamation and I tried to curl my body into a submissive position, but his hold on my body stoped me from doing so.

" I never wanted to do this, but It looks like it's my only choice" His words were like gentle sigh, causing even more sobs to wrack through my exhausted body, it was then that he pulled my chin up, forcing me to look into eyes of a deep purple.

**AN: There you go! So what do you think it is? I'm interested to know! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here is another chapter! Thank you for the kind reviews once more, and I will try to make the chapters longer. I have lots of work so that's why they are kinda short, sorry, I am quite young ;) hahah but anyway, here is your new chapter! **

**EPOV:**

"Isabella, we are mates, you love me, and you will go to dinner with me" Her eyes were indistinct as they clouded over, a hazed look coming over her angelic features. I didn't want to do this to her, but I would _not_ be denied by _my_ mate.

She nodded her head mutely in reply; the tears that had once stained her cheeks had dried, and no more continued to flow. Her mouth opened slightly but no sound escaped, she merely cocked her head to the side, and waited for my further instruction.

"You are to act normal, but you love me like always, you will stay with me" She bobbed her head once more, signalling that in her trance-like state, she was aware of the orders being given. "_And never, ever look at a male"_ I hissed out the last words, but they continued to unfaze her as my eyes stayed a rich plum shade.

Her nods of acceptance pleased me, so I concentrated, turning the basic power off. I felt all tension leave my body, and I knew that my familiar amber eyes had come back into view. It was at the same time that Isabella stoped her robotic movements, but still remained silently beneath me, waiting for me to signal my demands.

A feral smile claimed my features as I brought my nose down to hers, rubbing them against each other in an Eskimo kiss. "I love you baby" I cooed out to her, placing small delicate kisses on both sides of her cheeks.

A loud giggle escaped her, and it just made me smile all the more, it had worked! And it made me ecstatic.

"I love you too!" Her words made my heart melt, even if I did make her say them, but my beast couldn't comprehend that, only that fact that our only mate had admitted her passion for us.

I couldn't help but pull her up as the words escaped her mouth. I peppered even more light butterfly kisses all over her face, she had actually said it!

She laughed once more when I lifted her off the ground, swinging her around like she had made me the happiest man in the world, _she did make me the happiest man in the world._

Setting her down, I looked to her face and saw a glow coming from her mouth that would have rivalled even mine. Her teeth were on full show and this was the first time that I had seen a real smile from her, and it was magnificent. I knew I would spend the rest of eternity to get her to do it again.

Since we had already bathed, all we would have to do is get dressed. The hard part would have to be trying not to jump her in the middle of it.

Grabbing her hands in mine slowly, I brought her knuckles to my mouth, kissing each on tenderly before pulling her back towards the bedroom. I had many clothes of all shapes and sizes placed into another wardrobe for when I found my mate.

I coaxed her into the walk-in closet, showing her the many designs and fabrics that filled the walls and draws. A surprised gasp resounded behind me and I pulled her closer, dragging her to the many formal dresses I had to show.

"You can pick whatever you like baby, just be ready soon" I whispered gently, before giving her a small peck on the mouth and heading my way to the other walk-in that the other side of the room supported.

I padded my feet on the soft cream carpet, pulling open the white door that holds my many Armani suits for all formal occasions. After scanning the wide selection briefly, I settled on ink black dress pants with a slate grey shirt .Pulling the articles of clothing on, and running a shaky hand through my already messy hair, I ventured back into the other room, looking for Bella.

Standing there in a dark blue dress that came to mid-thigh was my mate. Her skin was glowing with the contrast of the material, and her hair was left in loose, sexy snarls that made their way along her back. I felt my pants tighten and my mouth dry, audibly swallowing back the lust that her amazing beauty had caused. She turned around, now aware of my presence and gave me a shy smile, a light blush filling her cheeks as she did so.

Smiling back brightly, I offered my arm out to her, and she happily linked our arms together. She let me lead her through the apartment while I kept my gaze fixed on her the whole time. Her beauty was outstanding and it resonated from her every pore. It was impossible to stop looking.

I lead her out in a rush, just like when we had come in, only this time I wasn't solely focused on getting my dick inside her.

_Only a little bit._

The night air of Seattle was crisp as we stepped out into it. A light fog was covering the streets and occasional streams of moonlight fell on every surface. I hurriedly pulled my baby to the car, not wanting her to get cold from the chilly weather conditions.

Once inside, I started the car, welcoming the familiar purr as I stepped on the gas, remembering to turn on the heater so it wouldn't snap her out of her state.

The car ride was only short, and my hands stayed connected with hers the entire time, and I was smiling so brightly that I was sure that it would be visible from the moon. She was the one that initiated the contact.

Pulling up at _La Bella Italia,_ a beautiful Italian restaurant that was perfect for a first date, I rushed around to my baby's side of the car, pulling the door open quietly and offering a hand to help her out of the car. A small smile met my eyes as she placed her delicate hand in mine. The contact was minimal but it was still enough to feel the electric currents that sparked every time that we touched. The feeling was indescribable.

The small restaurant was surrounded in small twinkling fairy lights, and thick ivy that crept over the walls. It was a fairy tale scene, and I wanted nothing more than to give it to my baby.

After wrapping my arm firmly around her waist, and hearing no objections, I pulled us towards the entrance of the restaurant. The doors were wide as they swung open at our presence and I was immediately hit with the various different smells of human food and a large range of animal blood. Even though we couldn't eat normal food, it still smelt heavenly.

Thick red carpet adorned the floors and the old smell of cigarette smoke was only slightly noticeable in the old building with my inhuman senses.

Making our way to the counter, I noticed another vampire male at the counter, he was young, and by the scent of him unmated.

He was drinking a small glass of water, an obvious attempt of trying to act mundane. After tightening my grip further on my mate, I stalked towards the counter, trying to ignore my beast's thoughts of taking Isabella right in front of him to make sure he knew she was mine.

I chasted myself for even thinking that when he hadn't even lifted his head, I was too possessive for my own good.

With a harsh intentional clear of my throat, the waiter in front of us snapped his head up, and immediately sniffed the air, staring straight on at _my _baby.

The next sequence of events happened so quickly that I could only just register them, The glass in the waiters hand was dropped, the loud sound creating havoc and splashing a large enough amount of water on my baby for her to snap out of her trance and several people turned to stare as the man across the counter stalked with a hand outstretched as if he was going to take away my darling.

_That will never happen!_

A large growl emitted from my throat as he went to touch her, a confused look taking over her features.

I kept my eyes trained on the waiters as he kept his on _my _angel. He was about to lean into her when the familiar voice of my mate spoke up.

"What the _fuck_ is going on Edward!"

__**AN: I know! So much drama! If we can get to 260 reviews then I promise to update! Hope you enjoyed it, and by the way, I'm looking for a beta! Please PM if you are interested! You will be mentioned in every chapter! Add me on Facebook! My name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi guys! Thank you for the really kind reviews! Just a quick AN this time ;) On with it!**

**EPOV:**

"What the _fuck_ is going on Edward!" Her distressed words were directed at me, and I couldn't prevent the slight flinch that her icy tone had caused.

I hadn't really thought about the repercussions of what hypnotising her would do to our relationship, but I knew now that I had never been truly frightened until I stood before my glowering mate, anger seeping from her every pore.

I should have known something like this would happen, her beauty was undeniable, you would have to be blind to not notice it, she seemed to positively glow, her aura, inviting, and extremely sensual. This thought directed my focus to the male that stood before her, he was frozen mid stride, his eyes darting nervously between both _my_ mate and myself.

I chose this time to growl a deadly snarl, which immediately snapped him out of the trance my beauty had placed on him. She was like the sun, beautiful, radiant, but if observed for too long, deadly, in this case lethal to all members of the opposite gender.

The waiter, who I now suppose is my opponent, snarled right back, his thin lips curling back over his teeth, a slick shiny film of venom coating his entire mouth; he was obviously prepared to fight for her, and so was I.

He was fairly tall, but not quite as tall as my six foot four frame. A silvery blonde mop of hair shinned in the artificial light of the deadly quiet restaurant, and small beady blood red eyes stared back into my own amber ones.

Grabbing Bella tightly, I brought her behind my back, hoping to shield my beauty from the ravenous vampire that stood opposite from both her and I.

"Edward! Answer me! Where are we, and who is _he_!" I turned my head slightly to the side, being careful to make sure I could still see my opponent out of the corner of my eye; he was continuously leaning from side to side, even standing on his toes occasionally to try and see around my stature that blocked his eyesight from the angel behind me.

"_My mate_" I heard the other male hiss at this, making a grin sketch onto my face "We are at a restaurant, and this pitiful male, tried to take you from me!" My eyes were now a raven black as heavy venom prodded my teeth and tongue. I felt delicate hands on my broad shoulders and the familiar scent of my mate washed over me as her small head tucked over my shoulder, examining the male that stood before her.

_What if she chose him over me?  
>Would he be a better mate?<em>

I couldn't even stand my own train of thought, the very contemplation enough to make a small whimper escape my throat. I couldn't- No, I wouldn't lose her, weather she liked it or not.

Small hands slid down my back, running over my ass slightly, if I hadn't been so distressed for my mate's wellbeing, I would have grabbed her and fucked her against the wall until she begged me to stop.

_Oh yeah, I could really go for my mates pussy right now. _I nearly groaned at my own thoughts, she had turned me into a masochistic monster that seemed to have a never ending sex drive, it looked as if stamina is never going to be an issue.

I heard her delicate footsteps start to step out from behind me, and head in the direction of the other male. I growled rather loudly and went to grab her by the waist but a cocked eyebrow told me that it would be unwise to do so, standing my ground, I whimpered once more as she continued to the man across the room.

Her steps were accurate and confident, and she walked with the elegance of a swan. He was watching her hips as she walked, as was I, it was second nature to me now; she was an addiction that I had no thought of quitting.

She continued until she was a pace in front of him, and I watched the scene with wary eyes, ready to grab her and run if the situation presented itself.

Hastily she lifted her hands onto her hips, setting her lips into a grim line as the male Vampire in front her spoke. "Well hey there beautiful" His voice was rough, but husky, showing his obvious arousal for the woman that stood before him. The woman that was _my mate._

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Her words were calm, but her tone was deadly, I was never prouder of her than at that moment. The gleeful thoughts of our future continued to run through my head, ones that didn't involve _him._

"I- I- …. You're my mate!" I snarled loudly at this, his face contorted in fear, he obviously knew that if we were to fight, I would win; my physical tributes were far greater than his.

"Listen here buddy, I don't know what you think, but see that Vampire of there?" She pointed a well-manicured nail towards me, giving me a slight smile before returning her face back into an emotionless mask. The waiter merely nodded in response.

"Well, that's my mate. I've… I've already…. mated with him so, ah, you're going to have to find some else, kay?" A bright red blushed burned at her cheeks as she talked about our consummated bond, the irreversible ties that brought us together.

"You mated with _my _mate?" The other vampire snarled at me, her words had unaffected him, as he moved past her until he stood before me at vampire speed.

A snickered sourly, "Don't make me laugh! She is _mine!_"

He stepped closer, our chests almost touching at the proximity, "She will be mine once I kill you" I couldn't contain my laugh this time as a serious mask swept over the smaller vampire in front of me.

"Peter! What are you doing?" A loud roaring voice snapped my attention away from 'Peter'.

A small vampire with long black hair came out of the kitchen. His skin was papery thin, and his eyes were a murky cream.

"Get back into the kitchen, I want a word with you!" he looked to the short vampire with a slight nod, before rushing back to my beauty. "Until next time love" His whispery moan left me a growling mess as I ran over to my mate to saturate her in my scent once more.

The translucently white man rushed over to us, a thick scent of human food following his every movement. "I am so sorry, both of you, he will be talked to about this, please have a seat!" His thick Italian accent made his words rushed as he gestured to the tables before us. I gave a brief nod before continuing to rub my beauty's face with mine.

She must have known that I needed this desperately as she stood still holding my hands lightly as I continued to rub our faces erotically.

"Let's just go home, hm?" Her gentle words made me realise how considerate my mate really was, how she deserved to be treated better.

I rose down, giving her a quick passionate kiss, but the sharp growl coming from the kitchen did not escape my ears.

**AN: So, umm here! I hoped you liked it! Please review! Add me on Facebook! My name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well, I'm sick! I have an icky cold, so I guess I'm going to be at home a bit more hahah! So here is another chapter, extra early. I was asked how 'Peter' was also her mate, well a couple of chapters ago, I wrote out some Vampire rules, so please go back and read them, it will answer any questions you may have! I also have some exciting news! I have a Beta! Her name is Hapakids! This story will be better thanks to her! So here is your chapter! (Sorry this chapter gets a little depressing, but I had to do it :/ plus the music I'm listening to didn't help) Flume- Bon Iver**

**EPOV:**

The car ride was silent; the only sounds the constant thrum of the engine and the occasional horn in the misty distance. Her delicate neck was on show as she continued to face away from me, although I knew she could feel my heated gaze as the familiar blush filled her cheeks a sweet rosy red.

I wasn't naive to think that she wouldn't be mad at me for my actions, but the way she acted in the restaurant to that tyrant made me believe that all would be forgiven but as she continued to ignore me I realised that wasn't quite the case.

"Isabella, you will have to talk to me sometime" I fixed my gaze on the road trying to coax out something, anything from her.

I could sense her eyes on me so I turned my head briefly, only to find that her eyes had narrowed into slits and were now glaring murderously at me. The usual gentle and calm orbs were now hard, an unfamiliar cold mask place over her beautiful face.

"Don't frown, beautiful women shouldn't frown" she rolled her eyes at my words and just grunted glaring at me all the more. With an exasperated sigh I continued. "We won't get anywhere until you talk to me" a small car went past, illuminating the interior of the car in a bright yellow light my angel's skin was ignited in a rich orange glow letting me see her position clearly her body was turned away from me and I didn't like it one bit.

"Just tell me why, Edward" her voice was barley a whisper, and I questioned myself if I had actually heard it at all, but her constant gaze on me told me that the question at hand really had escaped her delicate lips.

I stilled for a moment thinking of the best way to tell her that I had hypnotised her, then forced her to say words that she will probably never say to me again I can already imagine how well it would go. Shaking my head to rid myself of thoughts of her leaving me, I pinched the bridge of my nose firmly grasping the wheel with one hand so I wouldn't lose control of the car in my worried state.

"I…. Look I don't know why!" I practically whimpered out my eyes seeking hers immediately I just prayed that she believed me and put this behind us.

"Don't feed me that bullshit! Why, did you do it?" her voice had risen at least four octaves; her distress over the situation was obvious. Her eyes had a clear shine as she attempted to hold the tears in that threatened to spill, the tears that I had caused.

"It's because I…. I… I love you! Okay! And for one moment, I just wanted you to love me too!" My voice was ferocious my eyes going rabid. I wore my heart on my sleeve now; the realisation of how easily she could crush it caused an unfamiliar ache to start in my chest.

I knew I must have looked desperate, because her cold unforgiving eyes softened back into their usual burnt sienna the colour so mesmerising and deep that I couldn't help but stare. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on mine giving it a gentle squeeze. I whimpered at the contact instantly flipping our hands over and gripping hers as tightly as I could without hurting her, I was afraid at any moment that she would disappear.

My hand stayed on hers consistently any movement she made had me thinking she would pull away and in this state I just couldn't handle that.

When we reached the house I almost didn't want to get out because I would have to sever the connection of my hands, but when she pulled hers away I rushed out of the car at vampire speed before running to her side pulling the door open and dragging her into my unyielding arms.

I placed my head into the crook of her neck and I knew at that moment that I would not be able to live without her; that if she chose another then I would never be able to let her go, that she was my soul now and to take her away would be to take away part of me.

Her wonderful vanilla scent enveloped me and the feel of venom pooling in my eyes made my hands clutch her tiny frame tighter, she was my whole world, my whole universe, my very reason for existing.

She embraced me with the same feverishness that I held her with neither of us wanting to escape each other, to feel the cold bitter air nip at our skin and remind us that the world existed and it held many problems that both of us had to face.

Without pulling away from the warmth of her skin, I pulled her closer to my body and hoisted her into my arms carrying her inside bridal style, the way I hoped to carry her in once we were pronounced husband and wife.

I carried her to the bedroom, the coolness of the room present as I opened the door I ignored the light switch as I walked past, wanting the darkness to swallow my problems.

I didn't bother to remove my clothes or hers as I laid us both down on the soft sheets, the satin material cool on my skin and freezing on hers.

"Why don't you want me as your mate?" my words were quiet and full of rejection my arms holding her body tightly against my own, our eyes searching each other, our lips a breath apart.

"I…. this is really hard for me, you know? I just- I can't-" her words were strained and a single tear drop fell from her eye, the small trail of water evident in the moonlight as it illuminated her skin.

I brought my hand up to cup her cheek wiping away the trail left by the single tear, wishing I could do the same with our relationship to start again with her, to be the mate she deserved.

"You can tell me anything baby" I gave her a loving peck on the mouth as I held her gaze captive undermine.

She sighed sadly, her small hands coming up to rub her eyes as more tears streamed down her face.

"It was when I was nine, I had come home from school looking for my mama, my father was at work as usual he was the Police Chief." a small smile graced her face as she talked about her father; the fondness for him was present as she spoke of him.

She sniffled a little bit before continuing, "Anyway, I was looking everywhere for her but I couldn't find her, when all of a sudden I heard screaming coming from her bedroom" she paused for a bit and I could see the pain in her bright orbs as she talked about this. "I opened the bedroom door quickly, only to find my mum with a man. I was young then, but I still knew what they were doing."

I rubbed her back and clutched her tighter as more tears trickled down her cheek.

"I screamed for my dad, who had just arrived home at the time, of course he came rushing up to find why his nine year old daughter would be screaming. Once he saw, he collapsed to his knees asking my mother why she had done it. She stated simply that she was in love with the man that had yet to turn around."

Her tone took on a sour note, but the tears continued to fall as I placed a delicate kiss to the top of her head.

"When he did finally turn around, I noticed his eyes; they were a bright blood red. Back then vampires weren't around, so I thought he was a demon but the week after your species announced themselves, I figured out where I had seen those deep red eyes before."

She was sobbing now and I finally realised why she had so much trouble with our mating. The very thought caused venom to pool in my eyes.

She sniffled once more before letting out a big sigh, "I never wanted to have a vampire mate, because I knew he would pull me away from my family. They are the only thing I have left now Edward."

I snuggled into her, breathing in her scent to comfort myself once more "Bella, you are my life now. You are my family. I will never want another."

Another sob wracked her body at my words, before she whispered out "You're my family, too!" Her words were gentle and her eyes were wide. Her face was puffy and her nose was red, but I saw past that. I saw into her, I saw the little girl who had been neglected by her mother, I saw the girl who loved her family, but most of all I saw the girl who was my whole world, the girl I wanted more than anything and the girl I knew finally wanted me in return.

**AN: So there you go! Felt like that chapter needed to be done; don't forget to thank my Beta, Hapakids! Add me on Facebook, my name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi guys! Well I'm still sick but, I'll get better soon so it won't interfere with my writing! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, because I re-wrote it a few times to try to get it right. Thank you to all those people who reviewed, they were all very kind! I would like to thank my Beta Hapakids, she is really great! So I think that's the end of my rant, here is your new chapter!**

**EPOV:**

Streams of warm light flittered through the curtains and illuminated the room in a rich gold. The gentle light slowly hitting my angel's face, making her eyes flitter as the bright morning rays brought her out from her deep slumber.

For the whole night I had held her close to my body, to afraid that if I let her go she would disappear. Right now I needed her presence to reassure me more than ever.

The conversation from the night before had been running through my head for a while and thinking about it made me realise how much power my beauty held over me, that with a flick of her wrist I would be at her feet submitting to her every wish in hopes of making her happy.

I knew that our relationship was looking better but, I also knew that it was far from perfect. There was still so much that I wanted to know about my angel and probably likewise for her.

A quiet grumble brought me from my internal reverie as I glanced down, only to find my mate wrapped into my side not letting a single breath of air between us. Just the action alone caused a large grin to appear on my face, her subconscious knew she loved me; all I needed was her to admit it when she was awake.

More groans poured from her mouth as the bright light from the sun continued to highlight her features. Her delicate eyelashes batted as her chocolate pupils fluttered behind closed eyelids.

Bringing my pale hand to her cheek, I began to slowly stroke her face in gentle rubs trying to wake her from her sleep induced haze.

Belatedly her elegant hands rose to her face, softly rubbing any remnants of sleep from her eyes. A small yawn escaped her lips before her eyelashes quivered against her high cheekbones and her normal chocolate eyes came into view.

As she noticed me tight against her body, her rose lips curled over bright teeth as a large smile covered her face. Her good mood was infectious and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

"Hi" her small bell-like voice met my ears and a small blush covered her cheeks in a rich cherry.

"Good morning, my angel" I leant down for a passionate peck but, soon found myself addicted to the lips that I know all too well belong to my girl.

I felt myself starting to get hard against her small thigh and I knew that if I didn't pull away soon, then it would lead to something that both of us aren't ready for in our emotional states.

I started to pull away gradually but, not before placing a few extra kisses on every uncovered part of her skin.

A small cute giggle resounded around the spacious white room as my baby squirmed beneath me. The feel of my lips on the shell of her ear making her laugh in delight.

After a few small sniggers escaped my mouth, I pulled away fully sitting back on my heels and admiring my mate to the extent she deserved.

She cocked her head to the side, examining me as I examined her. Her gentle eyes caressed every inch on my body and her small tongue came out to lick her blood red lips every few seconds.

Shaking my head slightly I pulled my gaze from her body knowing that if I didn't stop now, then something would definitely happen.

"Baby, we need to talk" my words were a sigh as the inevitable conversation we were due to have started.

"Yeah, we do" she nodded her head in agreement but, not before running a few fingers through her dark silky tresses.

She crawled across the bed on her knees although the movement was incredibly erotic, she didn't even know what she was doing to me. Once she was directly in front of me she flicked her snarls behind her before sitting in my lap, winding her thin creamy arms behind my head her delicate fingers finding the soft baby hairs at the nape of my neck.

Before I could say anything her beautiful voice said exactly what I was thinking. "I know why you did what you did and now you know why I'm so reluctant but, I think it would be better if we got to know each other better." a small smile graced her face when I nodded in agreement.

"Twenty questions then?" I couldn't stop the cheeky grin from appearing as she tore her gaze from mine and a rich blush covered her cheeks.

_And her chest._

Groaning internally, I knew now was not the time and I needed to hurry up and ask what I wanted before she became even more reluctant to answer my questions that desperately needed answers.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I was truly fascinated, not that we would be seeing them for a while. I don't know how I would deal with them touching her, even if they were family.

"Nope, only child" I nodded in satisfaction and nodded for her to go on.

"What about you? When I saw you at the club you were with a group of people." her tone showed that she was interested but, I hoped for the sake of my family that they didn't show up. I didn't want them near her.

"Yes…. I do, for all intents and purposes but, they aren't my real family." I flashed a grin showing her that the conversation wasn't really important but, she pressed for more answers.

"What are they like?" I pondered this I didn't know a way to adequately describe them. They were….. Special.

Tapping my chin in jest I let my eyes wonder up to the ceiling and was rewarded with a loud giggle on my girl's behalf. A gentle hand hit my chest as her eyes held a determined glint.

"Well, first there is Alice and Jasper. Alice is tiny and her hair is raven black. She is really tiny compared to Jasper that is just a little shorter than me. He used to be in a major Vampire Army in Texas but, left once he found Alice. The scars that he endured are still littered all over his body. He has blonde honey hair that goes to his shoulders and well…. Let's just say that Alice and Jasper are complete opposites in the personality department."

Her look was curious as she pulled back from my chest. With a simple wave of her hand she motioned for me to continue.

"Alice is a little ball of energy always doing something and always loud but, Jasper is the opposite he is always quiet and hardly talks at all unless Alice is asking him something. They are very devoted to each other." A dreamy look came over her face as she pulled herself back onto my lap, winding her fingers back into my hair. I couldn't help but purr from the contact.

"Then there is Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie is a blonde bombshell with the personality of an Ice Queen; she is not someone you want to get on the bad side of." I involuntarily shuddered as I remembered one of the many tantrums she had thrown that resulted in my entire music collection being burned.

I looked Bella in the eye observing her reaction of me talking about the biggest bitch this earth had ever seen. She looked unfazed and continued to thread her fingers through my thick bronze hair.

"Then there is Emmett." I couldn't help but laugh, he had to be the most immature one- hundred and three year old that had ever lived.

"He is huge. About my height and has the muscles of a body builder. Our coven leader Carlisle thinks that he is the strongest Vampire he has ever encountered in his six hundred years but, besides his brute strength he balances Rosalie out. His personality is happy while hers is serious. They are perfect for each other.

"Tell me about Carlisle!" I couldn't help but feel jealous at her wanting to know about the males in my coven. My jealousy was taking over and my beast wanted nothing more than to mate with her and show her who her true mate is.

"Well, Carlisle is my maker. His mate is Esme and they are the most mature of us. So before Vampires came out, we usually acted like they were our parents. Esme is short but, not as short as Alice. Her hair colour is close to mine, so we can usually pass as being related. Carlisle is originally from England and has very sharp features. He was changed in his mid-twenties, so he looks the oldest. He has blonde hair and his self-control is impeccable. Esme and Carlisle were made for each other; they are both kind and honest and have the same family values."

My beauty was smiling widely at me before the words I hoped that wouldn't come out of her mouth did.

"Can I go meet them?"

**AN: Here you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and don't forget to thank my Beta, Hapakids. Add me on Facebook, my name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Woooo! Over 300 reviews! You guys are amazing! I want to say a massive thank you to my amazing Beta, Hapakids, without her this story would probably just be a bunch of jumbled words filled with spelling and grammar errors ;) I also want to say thank you to all those who reviewed! They are all extremely kind! Well here is your chapter!**

**EPOV:**

Bright chocolate eyes full of hope peered into my own. A small smile tugged on her mouth as she jutted her bottom lip out in a pout, breaking any resolve that I once held.

Dragging my eyes from hers and looking down I sighed, she knew I wouldn't be able to deny her anything and she was using that to her full advantage. Bringing my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose I squeezed tightly, would I have the restraint to not murder my family if they wanted to touch her?

_Think of Alice!_

A groan expelled from my mouth, I have no doubt that if I took her there that Alice would have no problem in dragging my love away from me and I knew my beast _would not_ be able to stand that.

Small, warm hands grasped my own cool pales ones. Gently, she brought them away from my face causing my eyes to immediately seek out the woman that is my mate. As usual her beauty astounded me, but her permanent pout of her cherry coloured lips caused me to nod. I would always comply with her wishes.

A breathtaking smile lit up her face, causing me to grin. She simply glowed, lighting up the room in a brilliance of her own doing and it was impossible not to smile back.

A girlish squeal escaped her and immediately my face was peppered in vanilla flavoured kisses, the soft moist feeling of her lips against my skin enough for me to purr in pleasure.

"Oh, thank you Edward! When can we go see them? Oh, what would I wear? Do you think they wi-" Her, excited tone held a slightly nervous edge so I silenced her with my lips immediately. It was enough that she even _wanted_ to meet my family, let alone worry about their opinions of her.

Our lips touched and a small tugging on Bella's mouth had me instantly aware that she was smiling. Her soft full lips coaxed me in and the feverish passion she kissed me with pulled me into the depths that was my mate and I never wanted to get out. The taste of her vanilla pout caused a surge of frenzied passion to coarse through me and I couldn't stop myself from pulling her body flush with mine, grinding my now prominent erection into her tight supple body. Each rhythmic thrust brought me closer to her heat while our lips were still locked in an intimate embrace. Her warm wet tongue ran over mine causing a stream of moans and profanities to be muffled against her addictive lips.

I never wanted her mouth to leave mine, but I knew she needed to breath. Pulling away from her edible lips I trailed delicate butterfly kisses down her jaw and neck the warm silk cream of her skin holding in the sweet ambrosia that was her delicious blood.

Memories of sinking my teeth deep within my angel flashed through my mind. Her rich flavour had coated my tongue and eased my thirst for her blood, but the hunger for her body was never fully sated.

The urge to mark her once more was forcing an uncomfortable ache to start in my chest. The need for both her blood and body was consuming me, driving me wild with both blood lust and desire for my body to fill her once more, to feel her skin on mine, to listen to her heart beat thump louder each time I pounded my cock into her.

My body ached to be reunited with her, to revel in the feel of her soft flesh sliding with mine covered in a slight sheen of sweat from the inevitable waves of pleasure that were oh so close.

Unable to stop myself, I shoved my face into her neck inhaling deeply over her porcelain skin. Her smell drove me wild and the shudder that coursed through me was enough to prove that.

"Edwardddd" her voice was a raspy moan, spurring on my torment even further.

Without thinking, I dropped my canines immediately piercing the flawless skin on her neck, the thick sweet plasma filling my all too willing mouth in moments.

A small grunt of disapproval filled the air before a steady stream of feminine moans sounded above my head. Small hands clutched at my unruly locks pushing me further into her elegant neck and I was all too happy to comply.

The feeling of her very essence in my mouth was indescribable. To feel the life of her going into my being, binding me to her in the most primal ways was enough to make my beast growl in delight.

Pulling back, but not before licking the open wound luxuriously I stared into the eyes of my beauty. Hazy unfocused orbs stared back at me and for a moment I thought I might have taken to much, but a comforting rub on the chest was enough to reassure me that my darling enjoyed me drinking from her as much as I did.

Looking down to the mark that would now permanently mark her skin, I compared it to the other silver-white crescent shaped mark on the opposite side of her creamy neck. The occasional flicker of light illuminated them both, one a deep seeping red and the other sterling pearl.

I couldn't help but admire my work, they both screamed domination and more specifically my domination of her. It was like an ownership, to show everyone else that she was mine and although it made me sound like a masochistic, possessive bastard-

_You are a masochistic, possessive bastard._

Sighing, I broke myself out of my internal thinking. My angel was still in a daze and I knew that now would be a perfect time to call my….. Family.

I gently placed my angel's body further into the mattress, pulling the black silk sheets over her pale skin. Kissing her forehead sweetly, I stood stiffly stretching my muscles out of habit and heading over to the small dresser on the other side of the room.

The floor was cool on my feet, even with my freezing skin I could tell that and I would have to be sure that my baby had socks on before she got up. I would be traumatized if she got sick because of me.

Picking up my blackberry I instantly checked my messages for the first time since I mated with my Bella. The words _'92 new messages' _flashed back at me and I couldn't help but groan, most if not all would be from Alice.

Not bothering to check them, I sluggishly deleted them all before dialling the familiar number of my coven's home. I glanced back at my baby making sure she was still snug before walking out into the living room in hopes of not waking up my darling.

Two rings later and a chirp voice had answered the phone.

"_Hello? Alice speaking"_

Bringing a harsh hand to my hair I tugged through it anxiously, not ready for the onset of whining I was about to receive.

"Hey, Alice it's me"

"_Edward! Why didn't you call? Where are you? I've been worried sick! I couldn't-"_

"Look, Alice I'm fine! I've mated, and she well, she kinda wants to meet you…"

A high pitch squeal broke through the phone and I instantly pulled it away from my ear. Stupid, hyperactive pixie.

"_Emmett went to your place a few days ago and came back and said that you had mated! Of course we didn't believe him since you have been mate-less so long…."_

Memories of that night were still hazy, but the recognizable figure of Emmett coming in was clearly imprinted in my brain.

"How stupid is he! I nearly attacked him! I can't believe- Look never mind, can we come over in the next few days to see everyone?"

"_Of, course my stupid brother! Now what are you going to wear? I hope you still have that shirt I got you-"_

"Goodbye, Alice"

"_Don't you dare hang up on m-"_

Sniggering slightly I pressed end call, but already knew I would pay for it when I saw her next.

Heading back to the large bedroom that held my darling, I Pushed the door open hoping to see my mate still wrapped in raven satin sheets, but only to find an empty space.

**AN: What's happened to Bella! To find out, hit that little review button ;) Pleeeaaaseee? Once again, I would like to thank my amazing Beta, Hapakids; this story is what it is because of her. Remember, please review ((: And add me on Facebook! My name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I had to leave state for personal reasons for 5 days, and I couldn't take my laptop. It was quite serious, but I'm back now to post your chapter! I would like to thank my wonderful Beta, Hapakids, she makes this story what it is! Thank you to all those who reviewed, and everyone who added me on Facebook! Oh, and check out the new banners! The link for them is on my profile, they are made by FemmeCullen, so I would like to say a massive thank you to her! On with it!**

**EPOV:**

"Isabella!" my voice howled in desperation, seeking the wonderful goddess that is my mate.

My body was hunched, curling in on itself to try and seek comfort away from the pain that the unbearable separation had caused.

When I heard no reply, I lifted my eyes up to the ceiling in my maniacal state letting a loud roar rip through my being and vibrate into the floor.

I had gone feral and my beast was in full control. I had no say in what I was doing and I hoped desperately that if she had run, that she was nowhere near another human being for there fate would of already been sealed and their blood would have been on my hands.

I inwardly scoffed, not that my beast would regret draining the life out of anyone in a ten mile radius of my mate.

I scanned the area noticing that all windows were still closed, but the sheets were now cool, the heat my mate produced onto the satin pieces of cloth now gone the same way as she did.

A light sheen of sweat started to form on my skin I was overly distressed and I would not be held accountable for my actions at a later date.

The air started to thicken and moisture was now present. The warmth in the once crisp air now wrapping me in a heavy steamy blanket.

_Wait….Steamy?_

My eyes snapped to the closed door, the heat was permitting from the inside I watched as it seeped through the cracks of the door and saw the unmistakable fog of hot water wafting around the room.

Still in my enraged state, I ran to the door knocking over any obstacles that prevented me from reaching the door that may hold the one thing that held me to the earth.

My beast didn't even bother to open the door with the handle instead opting to violently smash the door, causing the large white frame to fall to the ground with an over exaggerated thud.

A surprised feminine gasp caused me to snap my eyes to the direction the intruding sound had come from.

There standing naked was my mate.

_Naked, wet and soapy, mate. Naked, naked, naked, sex!_

The same words kept running through my mind, I was unable to do anything more than stare at her glorious naked form.

A gush of deep red covered her cheeks in a rich blush, the action so innocent yet so erotic that I couldn't help but moan. I observed her delicate cream skin and watched as the small droplets of water beaded off into little pebbles and fall to the floor.

I traced her delicate snarls that were now a near black from the water and watched as the occasional splash of water fell between her pouty dark red lips.

A sudden smell of pure wanton lust perfumed the air. It was addictive and without a doubt I knew It was coming from my girl.

Lifting my head slightly then tipped it to the side, I inhaled and the heavy aroma flooded my senses once more and I couldn't help but shudder.

"Edward, what are you doing here? And why the _fuck _did you break the door down!" she was obviously annoyed, but the sweet ambrosia between her thighs continued to stay.

"I. Didn't. Know. Where. You. Were!" each word was more pronounced then the last and a small contained snarl let her know that this was serious.

She stood there awkwardly, looking at anything in the room but me as the shower continued to stream down her back she didn't even try to cover herself up and my beast was more than pleased.

"Iwasintheshower!" her mumbled reply met my ears and her rushed tone showed she knew she was in trouble.

"My mate, you're not allowed to leave without telling me I nearly went mad without you and that was only for five minutes." I crept closer with each moment until I was standing directly outside the shower door.

I watched as Isabella rolled her eyes in reply "Edward, I was fine. I'm in the shower!" she gestured to her body before continuing. "I'm not stupid enough to run and I don't think I could even if I wanted to, but you have to stop being so possessive it's not good for either of us. Just let me have my shower in peace."

Her dismissal did not sit well with my beast, because without a second though all articles of clothing had been ripped off my body and I was now standing in the hot shower with my mates tight small body pressed firmly to my front.

I bent down gently and softly put my mouth to her ear and I definitely didn't miss the shudder that escaped her when I did. "I think… that I'm not possessive enough with you. Someone has already tried to take you from me; maybe I should just keep you here forever?" I started to suck her lobe gently nipping and roughly licking.

The feminine moan that sounded around the tiles of the bathroom turned me on further and I felt myself twitch against her flat warm stomach, the stomach that would hold _my_ child.

"I think you like that baby girl…. Do you want to stay here forever with me? To feel my cock pound into you over and over again? I want to feel it… You know what?" I was cut off by a load moan that had me sucking even harder on her ear.

"I want you to _ache._ Each time you move, I want you to think of me, to think of the way that I have and the way that I will pound into your pussy. I want you to be reminded that I've been here. _Me._ Because you're mine!"

Her body was now pressing tightly into mine, desperately seeking friction that both our bodies needed instantly.

I was sure that my eyes were now a deep raven black and my breathing was heavy. I wanted nothing more than to fuck her until she begged me to stop.

"Do you want this baby? Do you want me to _fuck_ you _hard_ and _fast_?" she nodded her head frantically pulling on my shoulders to do something, anything to her.

I grabbed her roughly, bringing her mouth to mine and instantly moaned at her taste. The rich strawberry and vanilla on her lips were enough to make me growl in pleasure and push her against the wall.

The sharp sound of her breath catching caught my ears as I hoisted her legs over my hips, grinding my now very prominent erection into her hot center.

"Baby girl, do you like this? Do you want me to make you cum?" my tone was hoarse and I knew that it drove her wild.

"Yeahhh" her tone was a whine, I could sense how bad she wanted this and the evidence of her arousal on my stomach was enough to prove that.

I pulled my hips back abruptly and roughly, before pressing forward and sheathing my entire length into my baby's warm, _soaking_ pussy.

_Oh god._

Her heat encased me and it was pure ecstasy. I knew she was still getting used to my girth, but I couldn't stay still. She wanted to be fucked, so I'll fuck her _hard._

Without giving her a break, I pulled back almost to the point where I fell out and pushed back in. The sound of my balls slapping her inner thighs making me press into her further I wanted her to be able to feel me in her chest.

Her head was pressed against the tiles and her body would move up each time one of my hard thrusts would impale her on my length.

All of a sudden her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me into her even deeper, without stopping I threw my head back hissing, pressing myself as hard and far as I could inside her, wanting nothing more than to coat the inside of her in heavy shots of my cum.

I was oh so close I knew I wouldn't last long being in her heat and my angel was having the same problem.

Her face was strained in ecstasy and pure lust as she started to press herself into me with each thrust. My thrusting started to turn erratic as I pounded myself into my baby girl, letting her pull me into her depths with each powerful thrust.

"Baby girl, cum for me!" it was as if her pussy was listening to me, all of a sudden she exploded her juices spilling on my pelvis and her thighs.

Her orgasm triggered mine as I pushed my length as hard as I could into her while her silken walls milked me of all the cum I had.

Heavy, hot, streams filled her and I was sure that if I pulled out too soon it would gush out of her.

I could feel myself pulsate and coat all of her walls; I looked into her sated eyes before sliding to the floor, watching as she gave me a lazy grin before pulling herself off me.

I wasn't too happy with that, but I knew both she and I needed to get clean, so I slowly stood up not fully trusting my legs.

"If that's going to happen each time you can't find me, prepare to be looking a lot more." my mate's cheeky voice reached me as she giggled and I couldn't help but smile back, but my beasts voice still flittered through my mind.

_I wonder if she's pregnant yet._

**AN: Wowwwiee! I hoped that lemon made up for it! A big thank you again to my wonderful Beta, Hapakids, and to all those who reviewed. Add me on Facebook; my name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace for sneak peeks and pictures! I would also like to thank FemmeCullen who made the great banners! Check them out on my profile! So go ahead and hit that blue button to find out what's going to happen! Oh and it's Bella's POV next!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi! Thank you to all those who reviewed, they were incredibly kind, as always (; I would like to thank my wonderful Beta, Hapakids, without her this story would make no sense what so ever. Also, I would like to thank all those who added me on Facebook! Also, don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions as it's easier to reply that way than having to reply in a chapter! I know this one is early, but there is so much stuff I need to get on with in this story! So, here you go!**

**BPOV:**

I awoke with a start; tired and disorientated I groaned rolling over only to feel the soft sleek sheets against my tender body.

Sitting up slightly, I noted that after our bathroom rendezvous Edward must have moved me into the bed. Although my memory of last night was hazy at best, I can still remember the feelings he elicited from my body.

Moving all my joints and then yawning, I groggily rubbed my eyes at the now unwelcomed feeling between my thighs. A consistent throbbing made me rub them together in hope of relieving the tenderness Edward's….. Overly passionatelove making had caused.

Sighing I brought a pale hand to my hair, running it through the slightly damp thick mahogany strands. Relishing in the freedom of being alone since I first met Edward, I decided to enjoy it and not get up opting to feel the soft rays of the sun illuminate my body in its warmth instead.

The windows curtains were drawn back tightly, letting all the light possible into the room. Everything was littered in precious gold's and whites from the suns glistening rays. I contemplated if Edward would let me look at him in the sun, even though Vampires had been exposed for a few years now I could never bear to affiliate with them, let alone _see_ one in the sun.

A loud clash of pots and the unmistakeable sound of Edward's voice followed by a few choice words echoed through the apartment and I couldn't contain my giggle at Edward's obvious attempt of making me breakfast.

At vampire speed Edward was now standing in front of me, causing me to subconsciously smile at his presence. "Oh, good you're awake! Wait, I didn't wake you did I?" he was still holding a pan in his long fingers, but his apron was what made me burst out laughing.

Not understanding what I was laughing at, Edward tilted his head to the side while I clutched my ribs in laughter unable to stop the excited tears from seeping out of the corners of my eyes.

Lifting a manicured nail to point at his chest amidst my laughing fit, Edward glanced down with scrunched eyebrows before emitting a slight "Oh" sending a sly over exaggerated wink my way and walking out of the room at human pace swaying his hips to prove his point further.

Still laughing, I heard Edward's muffled voice reply, "Oh, baby girl you know it's true!" before listening to his masculine, booming laugh. Unable to stop myself, "Oh, yeah baby your chomper is the biggest!" before bursting into a new round of giggles.

Jumping out of bed I flinched slightly at the cool floor but continued my walking into the kitchen, raising my feet to walk on my tippee toes while trying my best to keep quiet and sneak up on Edward.

When I stuck my head around the wall of the kitchen, I found that under Edward's _apron _he was wearing nothing making the writing on the material all the more funny. Although I knew it was impossible to sneak up on a Vampire, I hoped that Edward would play along and by the occasional shudder of laughter I knew he was.

Without warning I ran and jumped onto Edwards back just as naked as he was, laughing as I did so. As soon as my legs wrapped around Edward's back, he spun me around to his front pressing me into the white bench in front of him. His pale bony hand slithered down to my stomach, rubbing it slightly before trailing it back up to my arm.

"Hey, beautiful girl!" his voice was light and cheery as a bright blush covered both cheeks a deep red. "Hey, yourself!" I winked then looked down to his apron, drawing his attention to the writing at hand.

Running his hands up and down my sides he gave me a broad smirk before continuing "What can I say? I just thought it described me perfectly."

A loud laugh escaped my throat as my eyes twinkled in delight, more than happy that Edward and I could spend time like this.

"Why would you even buy an apron! Especially one that says I've…. Gotta… big… Chomper!" I could barely contain my laughter while reading the apron out, and using vampire speed Edward grabbed a knife, proceeding pointing to his length with his other hand that wasn't holding the knife "What one are you referring too sweet pea?" he drawled his words out in a Texan fashion, and I couldn't help but throw my head back in amusement.

Within moments his face was in my neck, turning my rich laughter into a wanton moan. He kissed and sucked his way to my collar bone, nipping in places on occasion. "Mmmmm" my hum of contentment spurred him on further before he pulled away, positive that he had left a mark on my white skin.

"So, baby girl," I raised an eyebrow at his inquisitive voice, motioning for him to go on. "I was thinking that we try this whole date thing again." Raising his fingers up as quotations at the word date, before continuing "Cooking you breakfast is obviously not working out, so how does a nice café sound?"

Nodding my head in answer while grinning, he gave me a large smile before setting me down on my own two feet. "Go and get dressed sugar pie we leave in twenty minutes!" His Texan drawl was back, and I giggled but a small pat on my butt ushered me in the direction of the bedroom as I sent a sultry wink his way before walking off.

"Oh! Meet me in the car!" I could hear the smile in his voice as I shook my head in amusement.

Heading to the bathroom, I spared a glance at the mirror stopping in my tracks with my mouth agape noticing the many hickeys that littered my neck. Purples and blues covered creamy white and I couldn't help but groan in annoyance, no wonder he wanted to take me out to breakfast.

Sighing and shaking my head, I stepped into the shower turning the heat as high as it would go, enjoying the feel of the scorching water falling down my back.

Hurriedly washing my hair and body in strawberry scented bath products, I enjoyed the hot steam coating me in a warm blanket not wanting to get out into the cold air outside the bathroom.

Groaning I turned the shower off and grabbed a fresh towel from the small wooden cupboard, wiping the soft white cloth along the curves of my body, only stopping when I found marks or indents that Edward had purposely left.

I wrapped the small towel around my body basking in the heat a moment longer before stepping out into the crisp air of the room, happy to find that the sun was still shining providing a slight temperature change to the once freezing room.

Padding over to the bed, I noticed that Edward had already laid clothes out for me rolling my eyes I knew this was one of those 'possessive Vampire things' and bent down to get a better look at them.

A surprisingly beautiful dress was laid out. It was simple, I could tell that but it was elegant and sophisticated. The deep rich blue would contrast greatly with my skin and I knew I would most definitely have to thank Edward later.

Looking to the right, I noticed something in a small pink, paper bag. Raising an eyebrow in question I picked it up. Opening it up I pulled the contents out, not surprised when flimsy pieces of fabric came out.

A royal blue pair of panties came out as well as a bra, shaking my head I noticed they were matching.

_Of course Edward would buy you lingerie._

Deciding that rejecting to put it on would probably make him put it on me himself, I slipped the flimsy piece of fabric he calls "panties" on finding them surprising comfy before clipping on my bra, not shocked in the slightest when I noticed how much it pushed up my boobs.

Picking up the dress gently I observed it in the light, unable to stop the wishful sigh escape me before slowly slipping it over my head. The dress was exactly the right size and moulded to my figure perfectly if I do say so myself.

If Edward put this much effort into choosing a dress, then dressing up was the least I could do. Dashing into the bathroom, I brushed through my wet hair hurriedly getting the small hairdryer from the side of the vanity out.

Blow drying my hair into soft, messy curls I smiled at my appearance suddenly remembering I had some lip gloss in the small wallet in my old pants. Rushing into the bedroom, I flew through all the clothes that littered the floor satisfied when I found the dark denim skinny jeans.

As promised, my wallet was in the back of my pants and I hurriedly grabbed it pulling it open and retrieving the vanilla lip gloss that was hidden inside.

Pouting my lips, I ran the gloss over my lips smacking them together once I was done. Grabbing what little money I had in my wallet, I looked around for something to put it in. Sighing when I found nothing I put the money in my bra, promising myself that I would pay for my own food no matter how much Edward whined about it.

Running over to the door to meet Edward in the car, I stopped suddenly realising that my feet were bare. I franticly ran back over to where I found the dress positive that Edward would have left footwear of some kind.

Sure enough at the bottom of the bed, a sleek pair of black stilettos sat. I was never good at walking in heels, but seeing as these were my only option; I worriedly chewed my glossed lip between my teeth and slipped the overly expensive shoes on.

Taking one last look in the mirror and expelling a satisfied sigh, I walked as fast as I could through the apartment not forgetting the death traps I was currently stepping in. I was ecstatic that I didn't have to go down any stairs in them, never had I been so grateful for elevators.

Making sure I closed the door on the way out, I headed to the elevator, absentmindedly running a shaky hand through my tousled hair before expelling a deep breath desperately hoping for some reason that Edward liked what he saw.

No one was in the elevator as I got in, though I'm sure that was partly Edwards doing I giggled a little , positive that Edward would be able to hear me now that the elevator had reached the bottom floor.

The familiar ding of the elevator caused me to look up, only to find Edward standing directly in front of me.

I stepped out of the elevator and my breath caught in my throat. He looked…. _Magnificent. _But not even that was adequate enough to describe him.

He was wearing a dark blue crisp button up shirt, the same colour as my dress rolled up at the sleeves with the first two buttons undone just enough to see his masculine chest hair. His pants were simple black trousers, but they were tight in…. ahem _certain places, _which I desperately hoped was because of my doing.

He was observing me in the same way-

_More like eye fucking you._

I couldn't agree with myself more, he looked absolutely primal and his continuously tightening pants proved that he _definitely _liked what he saw.

"You look absolutely stunning, angel!" I blushed at his words and an arm that was behind his back pulled out a full bouquet of blood red roses, causing a surprised gasp to leave my mouth.

I started to tear up at the pure sweetness of the man before me, before gently taking the flowers from his hands. "Thank you, Edward!" I placed a small kiss on his cheek and didn't miss the vampiric groan that resonated in his chest.

He held his arm out and shot me a gentle smile "May I?" I nodded, too stunned to speak before letting him lead me to his car. The sun shone on Edward's car, the glimmer from the car shining in my eyes before realising we were in the sun turning to my right I looked at Edward astonished and speechless at his beauty.

His skin was illuminated like diamonds in a bright light, he was beautiful. There were no other words.

Edward shot me a small smile before continuing to lead me to his car, ushering me in the passenger side before closing the door in a true gentlemen fashion.

He ran at vampire speed to his side, elegantly as always sliding into the car with ease. He let the engine purr to life before linking his hand with mine.

"Ready?" he questioned me, his eyebrows raised in suspense.

I shot him a megawatt smile, earning one straight back nodding my head I looked him in the eye. "Ready"

**AN: Kay! That was quite a long chapter! But I felt the need to write a bit more because it's Bella's POV and we don't see that a lot. Thank you again to my wonderful Beta! Pleeeaasseeee review since I did this chappy early! Add me on Facebook for updates and photo's, my name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace. Also, don't forget to check out the new banners for this story on my profile! Curtsey of FemmeCullen! Oh! And don't hesitate to PM me with any concerns or questions you may have (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hi guys! Thank you so much for the kind (as always) reviews! Within the next few chapters it's going to get very interesting, so keep checking for updates! I would like to say a massive thank you to my wonderful Beta, Hapakids, without her this story would be a bunch of jumbled words and spelling errors! Also, thank you to everyone who added me on Facebook. I got a PM a couple of days ago concerning my disclaimer, if you go onto my profile, I have a disclaimer there (: Oh and to the reviewer who asked why Bella is portrayed as weak, the affect that Edward has on Bella makes her like that, it's sort of like he dazzles her without really meaning to, if you get what I mean? Also, I hope in this chapter that you see Bella as a little less wimpy, as I gave her a bit of a back bone! You will see her less weak throughout the next few chapters, thanks for reviewing though!**

**EPOV:**

The car was ride was quiet, the silence full of unanswered questions and unbreakable promises.

Bella had been peaceful ever since I asked her if she was ready, the muted silence wasn't uncomfortable it was just that nothing needed to be said.

I loved the feeling of being behind the wheel, since it was the only thing I could actually _control._ Early on in my relationship with Bella, I realised that she would not be the submissive mate that most male vampires dreamed of, but I wouldn't want her any other way.

She held full possession of me, I would never lust after another and I would most definitely never feel the intense love for anyone else but her.

I gripped the wheel tighter in my hands, my already pale knuckles going a sickly white. I audibly swallowed my Adams apple bobbing with desire; I sneaked a glance at my mate's legs hardly able to hold the lustful groan in.

When I had seen her step out of the elevator, all movement stopped it was just me and her. _Us._

She was a vision so beautiful that I feared if I touched her I would corrupt her sweet, sweet innocence.

I knew that if my heart was beating, it would have been going a thousand beats per minute and all the blood it pumped would have gone straight to my cock.

I also knew that the midnight blue dress would look astonishingly beautiful on her, but she would always outshine the most expensive of clothes, the rarest of jewels and the prettiest of women all put together. She was astonishing.

The engine continued to purr as I pressed my foot down harder relishing in the blur of black and grey as we passed the overly large man made buildings.

The occasional flicker of colour merged into the grey, catching my beauty's attention as she peered out of the darkened car window with wide eyes the over the top neighbourhood catching her by surprise.

Confusion etched her features as she scrunched her eyebrows together and pursed her lips "What are we doing here Edward? I thought you said we were going to a café…." her words trailed off as she continued to watch outside, enthralled with the beauty of the architecture.

I smiled at the action subconsciously reaching my hand out to mould with hers, almost instantly a delicate warm hand held onto mine threading our fingers. "We are and there are some people I'd like you to meet."

At this she perked up almost instantly, blatantly staring at me in surprise. "Who are they!" I looked over to her, taking in her large smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I knew I would spend forever getting her to smile like that for every moment of every day.

Finally we pulled up out the front of a small bistro, the words '_Cocoa been'_ etched elegantly on a warm chocolate brown sign.

I turned the engine off, not wasting any time in dashing out of the car at vampire speed to open my angel's door.

Sliding my fingers to the handle, I slowly pulled the door open offering her my hand. A shy smile was placed on her blood red lips as she delicately placed her hand in mine, looking at me from under her lashes in an innocent manner.

I couldn't suppress my groan at the sight and instantly pulled her into my arms pressing her as tight to my body as possible. I wrapped my hands around her tiny waist, placing my head into the crook of her neck, subtly marking her with my scent before we walked in. Small hands weaved through my copper locks, scratching at the nape of my neck gently.

"It's been said that you only truly fall in love once, but I don't believe it. Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again!" My voice was slightly muffled by her neck, but the slow scratching on my neck halted her body going stiff. I pulled out of her neck immediately worried that I had hurt her somehow, but as I looked at her face I noticed her eyes were glassy, filled with her precious unshed tears.

"Don't cry baby girl, I'm sorry for whatever I said" I murmured, I didn't want her upset at all she was too beautiful to cry.

Without warning she crashed her lips to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck as I held on tightly to her hips in an intimate embrace.

My tongue traced her full pouty lips, silently begging for her to open them for me without hesitation she opened her mouth snaking her tongue out to stroke mine.

We battled for dominance, but eventually I won placing continuous possessive kisses on her sweet mouth.

Pulling away when I heard her start to gasp, I took notice of her bright red swollen lips from our kiss, I was positive mine were the same.

Smiling at her as she panted, I looped my arm with hers leading her to the small inviting doors of the café.

Her small hand stroked mine passively as I purred at the contact. Pushing the heavy door open the small bell above the door alerted every one of our presence as a group of eyes locked onto us. Shy at the attention she was receiving; Bella glanced down, the famous blush I was now happily accustomed to make its regular appearance.

"Edward!" A joyful masculine voice cried out from across the room and my eyes immediately snapped to the direction it came from.

A flash of blonde hair was all that could be seen before Carlisle was standing directly in front of me. I subconsciously wrapped my arm around my beauty's waist possessively before a nodded in acknowledgement.

"How have you been son?" I couldn't help the smile that took over my features, even though Carlisle wasn't my biological father he was still there for all intents and purposes and I suppose that's what made my coven feel more like a family then a group of soulless, blood thirsty vampires.

I nodded my reply before speaking "I've been very good!" My eyes looked to Bella, who was still tucked tightly into my side. Noticing my movement, Carlisle's eyes flickered to my mate "Oh! Is this the famous mate I've been hearing about?" A large smile grew on Carlisle's face as he took in my mate's appearance and I couldn't help the slight growl that echoed from my chest.

Immediately Carlisle placed his hands in a submissive manner. "Edward, it's okay, she is your mate..." I nodded instantly, placing a small kiss on Bella's strawberry scented locks.

"Her name is Bella" I murmured rapidly before a sudden burst of pale skin ran into both our arms, locking us into an intimate embrace. Esme.

A big smile etched onto her features as she pulled back, looking between the two of us with a kind expression. "Oh,Edward! And this must be the lovely Bella! I always wanted another daughter!"

I was slightly worried how Bella would react at this, but the genuine tug of her lips showed that she had no opposing thoughts to the idea.

"You must be Esme" Bella then looked to Carlisle "I'm sorry about Edward before." She gave me a pointed look before continuing, "And you must be Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you both!"

Esme's high pitched giggle ran through the café. "Oh, you're just perfect for Edward!" She embraced Bella again, and I couldn't stop from smirking when I saw my beautiful mate hug Esme back with just as much love.

I watched as Carlisle wrapped a steady arm around Esme much the same as I had Bella. "Let's go take a seat shall we?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows in question and gave a slight nod to an empty booth at the back of the café.

I nodded and led Bella to the dark leather booth, ushering her in and sitting next to her instantly nestling her tightly to my side with a large arm wrapped around her waist once more.

Esme and Carlisle sat in a similar position, both with beaming smiles on their faces as they witnessed Bella and me sitting so intimately.

Almost immediately a young looking waitress with dyed bleach blonde hair and a slightly orange tan sauntered her way over to the table, completely ignoring my mate's and Esme's presence.

"What can I get you?" She practically purred out, probably thinking she sounded sexy but never have I found someone so revolting. Her eyes kept darting between Carlisle and I, and I felt my mate's small hands curl into fists on my chest.

"What ,would you like my love?" I directed my full attention to my baby girl, smirking when I heard the waitresses over exaggerated huff.

She observed the small laminated piece of paper, chewing her pouty lip between her perfect teeth. "Umm…. I'll get the fruit salad" The waitress hurriedly scribbled something down on the small yellow pad while rolling her eyes.

"And, for you?" She suggestively bit her lip and I had to stop myself from gagging. "O negative, Mountain lion, warm please" I avoided eye contact, keeping my eyes on Bella the whole time.

She grumbled while writing it down, turning her head to Carlisle and Esme's direction not even bothering to seduce Carlisle.

"And for you, two?" Esme tapped on the menu, deciding what to pick. "I'll have the A positive, deer, and make it fresh, pretty please!" Esme smiled politely before turning her direction to her mate.

Carlisle and Esme kept eye contact as he spoke to the waitress. "The same as my beautiful mate, thank you" The waitress nodded slightly before scribbling the orders down and collecting the printed menus.

The conversation flowed freely and I soon discovered that Bella and Esme got along extraordinarily well. I also found out about her passion to cook and her love of the classics.

I had been on edge the entire time we had been here after our last date I knew that this would be a test, but I had to show my mate that I trusted her enough not to leave me. _Ever._

When our meals arrived, I immediately noticed Bella's look of distaste at the blood as did Carlisle and Esme. The blood was quite old and clotted and obviously had been reheated with a microwave, but we all made sure to drink it quickly to spare my beautiful mate the discomfort.

After we all finished our breakfast the peaceful conversation started to flow once more until the unavoidable question on whether or not my beautiful mate wanted children.

She immediately froze when the words left Esme's mouth and my hand instinctively tighten on her waist, just as eager for her answer as Esme was.

After a slight clear of her throat she sat up further, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"To tell you the truth, I've never really thought about children…" I desperately hoped she wanted to have children, because telling little Edward junior that I had to chase his mother around the room just so he could be conceived would be a little awkward.

Esme reached a hand across the table to meet with Bella's. "I would love grandchildren, the sooner the better!" Esme's cheery voice had me wishing that Bella had answered the question instantly. Preferably with a yes.

"What do you think Edward? Do you want to be a father?" Carlisle asked me, his voice full of interest. I looked to my baby, pulling her back into my arms tightly as I huskily whispered. "I want to be a father more then anything, and I want this beautiful woman wrapped in my arms to be their mother" I leaned in and placed a slight kiss at her neck before pulling away, watching with a wide smirk as she shuddered.

I almost laughed at how I affected her, but that was before a warm pale hand landed on my thigh, _oh so_ close to the place I wanted her to touch me the most.

I growl hummed in my chest and it was obvious that Esme and Carlisle knew what was happening, having been in the newly mated phase before.

I had never felt so much desire for her then right at that moment and the worst thing was that I wanted to _fuck _her _hard_, right in front of everyone.

I knew that if we didn't leave soon it would happen, I could my beast start to come out, and the constant darkening of my eyes showed it even more.

"Okay, well it's obvious that you two need to go…" a confused look etched into Bella's features at Carlisle's words before she glanced at my face. In the deep recesses of my mind, I was worried that she was scared of me but as the addictive smell of her arousal permeated the air I knew I had done just the opposite.

Pulling out the wallet at the back of my jeans, I threw a hundred dollar note on the table before hoisting Bella over my shoulder listening as she called her goodbye to both Esme and Carlisle and promising that she would see them both soon.

Slapping a hand on her ass as I ran out of the café, the sound of my baby's moan sounded through the air as well as a few chuckles from the fellow mated vampires inside.

"Edwaarrrrrrdd!" My angel wanted this just as much as I did and talking about her pregnant with my child, just…. Did _things _to me.

With a smirk on my face I pulled open the door, setting her in and doing her seatbelt up just as quickly while doing the same with myself on the other side.

Starting the car, I leaned over so my face was just inches from hers. Her eyes were wide with desire and her breasts rose and fell with each panting breath she took.

"I hope you're ready.." I smirked at her as she gulped; her sweet aroma filled the air of the car once more. Groaning I sped off, more than ready to do what my beast wanted me to do.

_I want her pregnant. Now._

**AN: Taadaa! So you can guess what happens next, lemon central! But only if you're as nice as you usually are and review! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and to my wonderful Beta. Also add me on Facebook, my name is Rose stuck in a dark place. Oh and how are you liking the longer chapters? I'm not sure whether to keep doing them, or go back to the old shorter ones. What do you think? I'd love to hear from you! (: Till next time lovely's! **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hi guys! Thank you for all the incredibly kind reviews! (As always!) Hahahahah! Well here is your lemony chapter, as promised. I'm awful at doing lemons, I know, so just try and bear with me, okay? Hehe (: Oh! Also, I got tickets to The Black keys! I'm so excited! There are great, if you haven't heard them before, YouTube them! I would like to thank my awesome Beta, Hapakids, she is great! Anyway, here you go! Anndddd because I thought you guys deserved it, it's Bella's POV! Also, at some parts I've made it like a 3rd POV, so tell me what you think! (It's a little short, but that's cause it's a lemon! Hehe)**

**BPOV:**

Edward's body pressed deliciously against mine on the wall, his hands dragging torturously across my body.

Edward chuckled, a low throaty sound that vibrated through my neck as he kissed the spot just under my ear. "You're mine." I felt Edward's lips pull up into a smirk as I let a whimper course through my throat before he continued. "I _need_ you. I want to feel your pussy clamp down on my cock. I _need _to smell my cum inside you. I want you to be absolutely saturated in my scent, so they all know you're _mine"_

His grip loosened as I turned to face him, carefully placing my creamy white arms around his cool neck. He leaned in, his gaze so full of heated passion that I nearly melted to a puddle of goo right then and there.

When his lips met mine, I couldn't stop the passion induced shiver that ran through my body. I clamped my arms to his muscly neck as he roughly nibbled on my lips, barely registering his cool long fingers trailing up my inner thigh ghosting over my cotton clad pussy and rubbing his fingers along the waistband of my lingerie.

His hands halted suddenly, causing me to stare at him in desperation. "Tell me you want me to touch you." His demand made the familiar knot in my stomach start to tighten as a gush of wetness soaked through the cloth covering my pussy. "I-I want…" I looked to him, positive that my eyes held nothing but lust. "What do you want Bella?" His hands started to trace my waistband, encouraging me further.

"I want you to touch me! Only you!"

Then, suddenly, his hand was inside my panties his smooth icy fingertips circling my sensitive bud as he ripped the traitorous cloth from my forever gyrating hips. He dipped one long talented finger into my wetness, then another, catching my cry in his rough gnashing mouth.

I let my small hands slide down over his broad chest, the pads of my fingers mapping the planes of his muscles all the way to the black clasp of his pants. I opened them, just as eager for this as Edward was.

Nipping along his neckline as I reached inside, I wrapped my warm hand around his leaking cock. He was big, smooth, and oh-so-hard against my palm as I stroked him base to tip. I groaned as he quickly and noisily slid his fingers out of my sex, a rich blush covering my cheeks at the slurping sound his talented digits had caused in my saturated pussy.

He lifted me up once more so I could wrap my wobbly legs around his wide well-toned waist. He carried me swiftly to the other wall, roughly pounding my back against it in desperation to get what he we both wanted- _no needed._

He wrapped a masculine arm around my body pulling down his pants quickly before entering me in one long, smooth thrust.

My head dropped back at the fulfilling feeling of _finally_ being reunited with Edward, my body thrumming with the intensity of unexpected emotion. I felt his silken lips on my chest, moving up my collarbone and over my neck relishing in the feather light kisses being placed on my cheeks. I lifted my head, eyes closed as I waited to feel his mouth against my own once more.

"Open your eyes my mate," he snarled and I did, slowly, slightly afraid of what I would see. He pulsed inside of me over and over again, roughly pounding me against the white wall. As I met his gaze, I was instantly shocked at the intensity staring back at me, his dark pools of raven following my every move in the most delicious way. "You're mine, Bella. No one else's! You are mine- _have always been mine. _My cock is the only one allowed in you, ever." I nodded my response, wanting nothing more than for Edward to continue this delicious, beastly torture.

I felt tears spilling slowly down my cheeks as he stilled, waiting. The request was so formal and yet so primal. He was claiming me, marking me for his own and instead of being insulted by it I found myself longing to belong to him.

Suddenly, Edward angled his hips downward pounding into me with brute strength. "Answer me Bella!" His roar for my attention didn't go unnoticed as cries of lust poured from my mouth. "I'm yours, forever and always!" I whispered against his lips.

Edward rewarded me with a crushing, passion filled kiss and began to move within me even faster, sending spirals of pleasure rushing through out my body. I slowly let my eyes close again, letting the feeling of his wet lips trailing down my neck, his body locked tightly to mine not letting a gasp of air between them.

She felt whole, as some part of her she hadn't even known was missing had been restored. Moving with him, she matched his movements as she gave herself over to passion.

My body tightened as his thrusts came faster, more insistent. The tension wound stronger, exploding out from my very core with a shocking intensity as I felt him come inside me.

Heavy shots of his white substance coated her in his scent and his seed leaving the very possible chance of her being pregnant. Deciding, not to think about that she let the feeling of him being inside her take full effect.

Then she was floating, all of the tension draining away as she collapsed in his arms. He hugged her against his chest, kissed her neck and then pulled her in his arms leaving their discarded clothes on the floor and heading towards the bedroom.

**~MoL~**

I was currently nestled tightly into the black sheets of Edward's- _our _bed, looking over _my mate's _glorious form.

_Get a grip Bella! You can't even stand to say the word, let alone acknowledge him as yours! You know you have to get out of here!_

I sighed, shaking my head slightly before looking into Edward's dark butterscotch eyes, realising how long it had been since he last fed. I didn't know much about Vampires, but I knew they had to get some kind of nutrients frequently. _From, blood._

I lifted a shaky hand up to Edward's face, cupping his cheek gently. Almost automatically he leaned into my touch, a slight purr emitting from his chest.

"Edward, y- you have to- to feed." I stuttered out, uncomfortable at the inevitable conversation that Edward and I were about to have on his 'Diet'.

He stilled almost instantly, his eyes darting to my own in nervousness. He visibly swallowed, no doubt feeling venom well up in his mouth at the word 'feed'.

I knew I was right about him being hungry and so did he, although I could see he didn't want to admit that. His eyes darted around nervously before settling on my pale hand draped across the black pillow.

Faster than humanly possible, Edward grabbed my hand lacing my fingers with his own. He didn't want me to run.

_And that's why you have to._

Yes, I had a life before Edward but could I physically bring myself to leave him?

_Yes._

No.

I was fighting myself and I was so conflicted that I didn't know what to think anymore.

Edward ran his other hand down to my stomach while I was thinking and started to rub slow circles across it. When I finally snapped out of it, I glanced down to Edward who was now face to face with my stomach whispering quiet words in a frequency I couldn't make out. I knew he could smell himself on me, but I still had no idea why he would do such a thing.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I felt my eyebrows scrunch in confusion, coaxing him up from his very awkward and uncomfortable position.

Edward didn't move, but continued to stay glued to my belly; I caught a few words like 'Wish' and 'wait a few days to tell' and I could have been certain that I heard 'so fucking hot'.

He nuzzled my stomach once more before letting out a little sigh, the feel of his cool breath on my stomach causing me to break out into goose bumps.

"I can't leave you yet, not until I know!"

**AN: I know I'm evil hahah! But it had to be done, if you're good and review, maybe you'll get an extra-long chapter to make up for this short one? Hehe, anyway, I'd like to thank my Beta once more, Hapakids, she does a great job every time! (: Also, thank you to all the people who added me on Facebook, and to those who haven't and would like to, my name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace.**

**Please review! Till next time! X**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you for all the kind reviews. Woo! Past 500 now (: I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning, before it was edited by my lovely Beta, Hapakids. She does a great job, as you can tell. Also, thank you to everyone who added me on Facebook! Any who, I hoped you all liked the last chapter, because here is a drama filled one!**

**EPOV:**

I hoped she was.

_She had to be._

_There was no way she wasn't._

My eyes stayed glued to her stomach, ignoring her constant questions and pestering hands trying to pull me from her body.

I slowly let my cool fingers trail along the smooth porcelain skin of her body, following the curves of her hips to the tiny indent of her belly button.

A small frown appeared on my face as her heated hands grabbed my own, trying to pry them from her silken form with renowned vigour. I snapped my head up, my ebony black irises staring into doubtful chocolate ones.

"Edward, seriously, what are you doing?" She was annoyed, that was for sure. Although she still tried to play savvy, the small crease in her forehead and the slight quiver of her voluptuous bottom lip gave her harmless anger away.

My irises flickered between her flat blazing stomach and her wide orbs, never keeping my eyes on hers long enough for her to read what I was thinking.

"Checking," I murmured snatching both hands from her grip and placing them back onto her pale skin. I cupped my hands slightly, rubbing her sides intensely.

I heard a frustrated sigh above me and realised that Bella must have asked me another question. I stared up at her while raising an eyebrow, inching closer to her stomach until my head was nestled delicately in the middle staring up at her in feigned innocence.

She shook her head, the large chocolate locks of her curls bouncing with the movement. I reached up to touch them, enthralled with her beauty as I usually was only to have my hand pushed away with a roll of her eyes.

Before I could stop it a snarl crept from my throat, outraged that my mate would deny me her touch. She rolled her eyes again, not in the least intimidated by my growl and made a move to stand.

"Where do you think you're going?" I whispered, hugging myself tightly to the lower part of her body.

I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply as I felt her fingers start to run through my unmanageable mop of hair. I hummed in content, smiling as she stayed put.

After a few minutes of silence aside from my occasional moan of approval, Bella stilled completely, making my eyes snap open at her rigidness.

"Edward, what day is it?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, why would she need to know the date?

I looked to the digital clock on my dresser, the neon blue light flashing back at me brightly.

"It's the 16th, why?" My grip tightened slightly but, obviously urging her to continue what she was saying.

"And how long has it been since… since…" She gulped audibly, her eyes darting around nervously. "Since we _mated?"_

I frowned, staring at her in confusion "It's been just over a week….. Why?" I was concerned now and the panicked look on her face didn't help my situation any further.

A large gasp escaped her mouth as she placed one of her slender hands over her lips to silence herself, the other tugging anxiously on her chocolate locks.

"Oh, god! Charlie!" I hissed immediately in response, offended that she would even think about another male in my presence.

I felt my eyes narrow into angry slits as I stared her down. "_Who is Charlie?" _My body was stiff as I waited anxiously for her answer.

All of a sudden she stopped, turning her pale face towards me with a scowl. "What do you mean '_Who is Charlie?" _She spoke through clenched teeth, hardly able to keep my eye.

"I meant, Who. Is. Charlie?" I hissed as I brought her closer to my body, not letting an inch of air between us afraid that even that small gap would be enough to tear us apart.

She rolled her eyes again in annoyance before spitting out in a rushed tone "_Charlie_ is my father."

Realisation dawned on me as I felt my face visibly brighten. I wasn't at all happy with her being around men, but I supposed I could _handle _her being around her father.

"Oh!" I whispered before burying my face back into her stomach, smiling into the smooth skin as it pressed against my face.

"Oh, no you don't!" Her small hands pushed on my head, catching my off guard and effectively pushing me off her supple body.

I growled at her and immediately went to grab her fragile arm to pull her back to me, only to have her slip out of my grip and grab the small black handbag that had been placed next to the door on her way to the bathroom.

The sound of mechanical locks turning in the door made me groan in annoyance, I wanted nothing more than to take her again, in every position possible… _Everywhere!_

I flopped back onto the bed from my sitting position, staying rigid to listen to the familiar sound of a cell phones dial tone.

I tilted my head to the side as I heard a gruff, deep voice answer the phone.

"_Charles Swan speaking"_

"Uhh, hey dad, it's Bella…"

"_Bella! Where are you? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" _He sounded parental, but still awkward; it was obvious this kind of situation wasn't a regular occurrence.

"Dad I've um- I've _mated!"_ I could almost feel her wince at the word; I thought we had gotten past all of this? Sighing, I shook my head again, listening to their conversation once more like the possessive mate I was.

"He's actually really great, I- I know you have some problems with _the uh, mating_, but Edward won't hurt me and he definitely won't take me away from you." I heard her voice rise in octaves at the last few words, obviously trying to make me hear that last part.

I grinned in response, waiting for her to continue.

She was quiet on the phone for a while when there was no response from the other end of the line. For a second I thought he had hung up on my beautiful mate. Instantly outraged I moved to get up to comfort her, only to stop myself when I heard a masculine voice clear their throat.

"_When can I meet him?" _His voice was calm and steady, not showing any signs of what he was feeling.

"Not now… But very soon, I'll talk to him about it but please dad, for me, be nice."

There was a slight shuffling noise before a simple "_okay."_

"Alright dad, I've got to go, but we'll talk soon, okay?"

"_Okay Bells, you uh- you know I love you right?"_

"Yeah, you um, you know I do to?"

"_Yeah, well I've got to get back to the station…" _I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his statement, knowing I'd have to question Bella when I got the chance.

"Bye!" I could hear the sadness in my beautiful mate's voice before the sound of the phone disconnecting sounded through the bathroom.

Listening for her footsteps, I rolled over trying to make it look less obvious that I was eavesdropping on their private conversation.

I heard her drop her small black bag with a heavy 'thump' after she released a worried sigh. I turned to face her, a small smile tugging on my mouth as I did.

She looked so sad and a beauty such as her should never look unhappy. As fast as I could I sat up, purring and started to motion with my fingers for her to come closer.

Responding to my purr positively, she ran over to me sitting on my lap and burying her face into my neck.

I ran my fingers up and down her slender, bare back trying my best to calm her down.

With an internal groan, I knew how to cheer her up although I wasn't happy with it. _At all._

I pressed my mouth tightly into her skin, slightly hoping she wouldn't hear the words I was about to mutter.

"Do you want to meet Alice?"

As soon as the words left my mouth an excited girlish squeal escaped hers. A megawatt smile was permanently fixed on her face as her chocolate eyes shinned in excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She snuggled into my body, placing silken butterfly kisses all over my face.

The feel of her lips on my skin was enough to make my moan in desire and firmly grip her hips, pushing her hot core onto my cool stiff cock.

She moaned in response but jumped off of me. "You said I could meet Alice!" She poked an accusing finger at me as I growled in sexual frustration, stalking over to the dresser to call my _sister._

My phone was placed neatly on top, not flashing at the sign of a message or missed call. _Good._

I picked it up, dialling in Alice's number instantly; I only had to wait two rings before a shrill voice answered the phone.

"_Edward!"_

"Yeah, hey Alice. Bella wants to see you, so meet us at _Palisade_ in thirty and bring Jasper as well. Oh, and Em and Rose can come if they want."

I didn't give her time to reply before hanging up, running over to the bedat vampire speed to pull Bella into the bathroom with me.

Our shower was brisk and trying to keep my hands to myself when her body was soapy and wet was incredibly hard.

When we finished she smelt of strawberries and I couldn't stop myself from pressing into her body, trying to get as close to her skin as possible.

She pushed me away with a slight bat of her hand, not enough to hurt herself on my marble skin, but enough for a resounding whack to echo around the steamy white tiles of the bathroom.

I smiled sheepishly before wrapping a towel around Bella, pushing her out of the bathroom and into the overly large walk in closet.

I gave her a delicate kiss on her small, blood filled cheek before turning to the wide selection of clothes on the right hand side on the closet.

I scanned the room, my dark caramel eyes looking over the many suits and shirts. I finally settled on a pale grey shirt and dark jeans, forgoing boxers.

As I was putting my pants on I turned to watch Bella, only to find her staring at me. I slid them on slowly, winking at her when she gulped, noticing my lack of underwear.

A slight chuckle resonated deep in my throat as she turned away quickly, scanning clothes for herself hurriedly.

I shrugged the shirt over my head, running my fingers through my unmanageable bronze hair before turning back to my mate, watching her slide a beautiful peachy summer dress over her head.

And the best thing was she wasn't wearing _anything _underneath it.

When she found me staring, she winked back at me after biting her blood-red lips between her perfect teeth, making a groan slip out and my member to stand for her attention.

Muttering a quiet 'Vixen' with a shake of my head, I motioned for her to follow me as she ran her fingers through her locks. Her mahogany strands were already drying into large romantic curls and I couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

"Come on baby, time to meet the family." She smiled at the statement before latching her hand with mine, pulling us both out of the apartment with a sudden burst of energy.

**~MoL~**

The quaint average restaurant was in the heart of Seattle, not too far away from where we had met Carlisle and Esme the day before.

I knew that seeing my family excited Bella, I just didn't know why but I _did_ know that it was centred on a touchy subject and best left for another time.

I looked over at my mate to find her practically bouncing in her seat, her eagerness was infectious, and I found myself smiling along with her.

With a quick peck to the cheek I stepped out of the car, running at vampire speed to Bella's door.

Thrusting the door open, I offered her my hand succeeding in getting a small tinkling laugh to escape from her precious mouth.

"Such a gentleman Edward" She commented with a slight giggle, winking as soon as she did. I smiled slyly at her, giving her a low growl in return.

I looked around the car park with a large grin on my face as I wound my arm tightly around my mate's waist. Just as I was about to whisper comforting words to my precious angel, I heard a masculine voice call out my name.

Turning around, I spotted Emmett and Rosalie locked together in an intimate embrace. Lifting a hand slightly to wave, I started off in their direction, looking around cautiously for Alice and Jasper as my arm tightened significantly around her waist.

When I heard no squeal of excitement, I continued towards Emmett and Rose with a confused expression, wondering why Alice wasn't glued to my side, fawning over my Bella.

Standing in front of Emmett, I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He replied with a shrug and spoke with a deep voice "They aren't here."

_What?_

**AN: Hi! Well here it is! Hope you enjoyed it (: I would like to thank all my readers and I would especially like to thank my Beta, Hapakids (: Oh, also, don't forget to add me on Facebook if you haven't already! Keep reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys! So I know most of you probably want to shoot me now, since it's been so long since I have updated and all, but I have more kinda bad and kinda good news. So I'm going to re-write this story. I'm not totally happy with the writing style, and I think I could make the purpose and direction of the story clearer. I'M NOT ABBANDONING THIS STORY; JUST REWRTING IT! **

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, and you'll hear from me soon!**

**-Rose xx **


End file.
